


RWBY: Monster Breakout

by Nightmare49



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Vore, Breast Drider, Breast Vore, Endo vore, F/F, Huge Breasts, Multi, Oral Vore, TF, Transformation, Unbirth, Vore, drider, huge boobs, huge tits, hyper boobs, hyper breasts, hyper tits, multi breast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Summary: Rating: Mthese notes was split in two. cause of character limits.FIRST OFF, if you are disgusted, hate or despise anything in this story. Then do not comment and quietly ignore this. Cause I don’t want to hear any hate. OR flaming, constructive criticism is welcome though! And yes! This is both TF (Transformation) AND Vore focused. Just like my Journal said.Second. This is written more for me than it is for the average vore lover. But I still would love to see others enjoy it. Any suggestion (Constructive Criticism) are MORE than welcome.Damn this is one long ass chapter. What a pain to write but so worth it. I mean almost 10k words long! I personally love long chapters and sometimes short ones. But this. I had an ending to get to and I just had to make it end at that point. I even cut out part of it to make it a part of chapter 2. Speaking of which I got two other main things to talk about. One is that I got some polls at the end for you to vote on.The other thing is that I had a total of four different paths I was stuck on wealth or not I should do! In the end I decided what I wanted to write. However, while I’ll tell you my three other ideas that I was thinking about. I will not tell you the fourth idea that I went with.On a smaller note, the artwork was drawn byUnedified-TFon Deviant art.ALSO! Reality Twist is NOT going to be used on other people. It was a creative and fun way for me to make Ruby get her new body. While it will did transform Ruby and help her save Weiss. As a plot element, it’ll take a less involved role in the series. To not be the focus.Challenges and Plot ideasI have a set of 6 plot idea or adoptive challenges. Two for the three different plot ideas I was brain storming. Each one you can do a rewrite of this chapter where one of my other plot pathsYou can adopt and or remix this chapter to continue it. Or if these ideas give you story ideas. Go for it and use what I wrote down here. There are a lot. You can take the changes, follow the rules I laid out. Or just make your own story based on them. Just if you take the idea or the challenges/adoptive continuations PM me.Also i will be taking OC submissions for this series so read the story and then PM me the character details or IT WILL NOT COUNT.RulesYou agree that I will have full control over them in this series.They cannot be paired with a cannon character who I already have a pairing planned.It’s first come first serveThey cannot be ageless or immortal (They can slowly age, like elves)No extremely fat characters, like so fat they can’t move. Characters like professor Port can be submitted though.Required Bio InformationNameAgeRaceSexHeight: (Can be in imperial or metric. I am learning metric)Breast size (females/herms)Description: describe what they look like. Breast size, ass size everything. Including clothesWeaponSemblanceRelatives: If they have any family members that could be related to them. Either ocs or canon characters.backstory: just some simple backgrounds on the oc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating: M**  
>  these notes was split in two. cause of character limits.  
>  **FIRST OFF, if you are disgusted, hate or despise anything in this story. Then do not comment and quietly ignore this. Cause I don’t want to hear any hate. OR flaming, constructive criticism is welcome though! And yes! This is both TF (Transformation) AND Vore focused. Just like my Journal said.**
> 
> **Second. This is written more for me than it is for the average vore lover. But I still would love to see others enjoy it. Any suggestion (Constructive Criticism) are MORE than welcome.**
> 
> Damn this is one long ass chapter. What a pain to write but so worth it. I mean almost 10k words long! I personally love long chapters and sometimes short ones. But this. I had an ending to get to and I just had to make it end at that point. I even cut out part of it to make it a part of chapter 2. Speaking of which I got two other main things to talk about. One is that I got some polls at the end for you to vote on.
> 
> The other thing is that I had a total of four different paths I was stuck on wealth or not I should do! In the end I decided what I wanted to write. However, while I’ll tell you my three other ideas that I was thinking about. I will not tell you the fourth idea that I went with.
> 
> On a smaller note, the artwork was drawn by [Unedified-TF](https://www.deviantart.com/unidentified-tf) on Deviant art.
> 
> ALSO! Reality Twist is NOT going to be used on other people. It was a creative and fun way for me to make Ruby get her new body. While it will did transform Ruby and help her save Weiss. As a plot element, it’ll take a less involved role in the series. To not be the focus.  
> Challenges and Plot ideas  
> I have a set of 6 plot idea or adoptive challenges. Two for the three different plot ideas I was brain storming. Each one you can do a rewrite of this chapter where one of my other plot paths  
> You can adopt and or remix this chapter to continue it. Or if these ideas give you story ideas. Go for it and use what I wrote down here. There are a lot. You can take the changes, follow the rules I laid out. Or just make your own story based on them. Just if you take the idea or the challenges/adoptive continuations PM me.
> 
> Also i will be taking OC submissions for this series so read the story and then PM me the character details or IT WILL NOT COUNT.
> 
> Rules  
> You agree that I will have full control over them in this series.  
> They cannot be paired with a cannon character who I already have a pairing planned.  
> It’s first come first serve  
> They cannot be ageless or immortal (They can slowly age, like elves)  
> No extremely fat characters, like so fat they can’t move. Characters like professor Port can be submitted though.
> 
> Required Bio Information  
> Name  
> Age  
> Race  
> Sex  
> Height: (Can be in imperial or metric. I am learning metric)  
> Breast size (females/herms)  
> Description: describe what they look like. Breast size, ass size everything. Including clothes  
> Weapon  
> Semblance  
> Relatives: If they have any family members that could be related to them. Either ocs or canon characters.  
> backstory: just some simple backgrounds on the oc.

**RWBY Monster Breakout  
Chapter 1**

Cold, the stone walls and floor just chilled the air. Making the air in the fairly lit room feel even more isolated than it was. The floor in this cylinder room had a very tall ceiling. A good 50ft feet tall and wide enough to make anyone who would walk in the halls feel small.

In the center of the room was two female figures tied to the floor in chains. With a single chain and shackles connected to each of the two human’s wrists and ankles. One of these girls was a dark redhead whose short hair looked almost black with red highlights. Her silver eyes looked around the room. She turned her head to see a defeated white-haired girl sitting on the ground in a sit-up position.

Tears started to run down the red head’s face. She looked at her friend who had her long white hair tied up in a ponytail that was off-centered from the top center of her head. She was hiding her blue eyes behind the bangs off her hair.

“Weiss.” The redhead croaked weakly. She got Weiss to look over at her. Her friend was two years older than the 16-year-old redhead.

Weiss looked defeated but still determined. Weiss like her friend was still wearing their clothes. Granted compared to the redhead, Ruby. She held a more upper class styled clothes. A faded blue navy dress with its skirt only going halfway to her knees. She had on faded dark purple fancy dress shoes that were tied to her feet with two straps that reached up to her ankles.

Ruby, on the other hand, was wearing mostly black with crimson accents. She wore a black blouse with crimson edging and around her waist was a black belt. On her upper body, she had a red tulle under a black shirt and a black forest over it.

“Come on,” Ruby spoke to her. Weiss looked up, “We can figure a way out of this.”

Weiss nodded, “Always so optimistic.” She weakly smiled as her body shook.

“Getting out?” A new voice asked them. Making their heads snapped up to see a woman with white skin walking to them from the lone open hall. Red eyes scrutinized the two friends, the thing about her eyes, the red iris on the black eyeballs gave a chilling feeling to the two. Which was only multiplied by the red veins that were visibly coming out from the sides of her eyeballs. Her nails were panted black along with her lips. Salem was her name, and she was smiling ever so slightly at the sight of the two girls. “No. You'll never be free.”

“There’s always a way out,” Ruby exclaimed.

Salem just grunted as she stepped over to Weiss. She spoke, “Girls, you two are ever so hopeful but you do not know what happened to the world.”

“You left it in chaos!” Weiss snarled at the woman. Rage and disgust covered her face. “You're a demon. Everything you did for petty revenge, is just sick!”

“It really is no different than any other want.” Salem put her hands behind her back. “Such as your own. But I have also been having an urge lately.”

The two girls’ gulped and nervously shared a glance.

“D-do y-you're w-worse.” Ruby tried to stay strong.

“I doubt you'll stay strong after this.” She reached out and grabbed Weiss's chains. Shattering them, much to the two girl's surprise. Laughing she reached out to grab Weiss by the collar and lifted her up. With some in seen power, she bound Weiss to prevent her from getting away.

 _‘Wh- What is s-she doing?’_ Ruby got scared and pale.

 _‘This i-isn't g-good.’_ Realized Weiss.

“Lately I have been feeling a huge hunger and Weiss here will be a great meal.” Standing before Ruby.  She held Weiss by the back of her throat. Smiling at the frightened Weiss, who's semblance and aura had been sealed. Tears cover Weiss face as she shook and tried to move her legs. Yet the I have seen binding prevented her.

“What!” Ruby gasped in disgust. “You will not eat her like some stew!”

“No, I am not like that.” Salem simply said. “I'll just be swallowing her whole.” She opened her mouth and then lifted Weiss high in the air. Getting read to drop her into her mouth.

Ruby looked up with tears in her eyes as she saw Salem lifting Weiss. “No don’t!” She got up to run at Salem, but the chains yanked her back to the ground. “Don’t eat her! I'll do anything!”

The evil woman stopped and looked at the girl in the eyes. “What could you possibly offer in exchange for your friend’s life?” She held out a hand.

“You said that you filled the world with monsters.” Stammered Ruby. She was shaking and hugged herself. “If I turn myself into one. Let Weiss go.”

“And how will you do that?” Asked Salem as she lowered Weiss down. “You have no way to do such a thing to yourself.”

The teen hid her eyes behind her bangs. Sitting still for a minute before she spoke. “No, I have a way. It got it before you destroyed Remanant.”

Salem rose and eyebrow while Weiss's eyes widened and shook. “How.”

“With an app on my scroll,” Ruby answered. She slowly reached into her pockets to pull out her scroll.

As she turned it on, the predator hummed as she watched the girl fidget with her scroll. _‘Trying to stall for time.’_ She mussed. “If this works then what are you even going to transform into? Some sort of demon or Grimm?”

Ruby shook her head as she went into the app starting to tap away. Typing at times and using figure gestures. “No. I will turn into Weiss's…. Fetish.”

Instantly, Weiss's ice-cold body heated up as her face went red with lust and embarrassment. Yet Salem only hummed.

“So, you know what she likes? A monster no less?”

Slowly Ruby nodded with a white face, she looked down at the scroll that laid on the floor. She continued to touch the phone. “Yes…. i… it showed told me what it is.” She blushed when she hit the breast option, something that Salem watched her touch and edit it.

“Hurry up.” The mother of all Grimm demanded. “Quit stalling little girl.”

She jolted in place before she flinched. “Sorry! Almost done!” She yelped. “T-there….” Ruby choked as she hit apply.

A hot burning grew in the girl’s ass. A fire burned hot and steady. But it quickly grew to force Ruby to put her hands on the floor to hold her body up. Pain jolted through her body, making her limbs twitch. Red eyes looked past Ruby’s ass, and before her eyes she watched the skirt and clothes start to get pushed out. Ruby’s white skin multiplied in her ass cheeks. Like a creature breaking out of a cage. Her ass cheeks forced the fabric out on her panties and legging.

Salem’s eyes began to widen as she watched the normal ass grow out. Forcing her skirt up and out of the way. Then her panties started to get strained. Turning more and more like a thong.

 _‘This app… how…’_ The white haired being thought as she watched two basket balls being held back by only some panties.

 _‘It’s pulsing…_ ’ Ruby groaned. Gasping for air she felt her body getting weaker. Due to the burning pain that just filled her body. Biting her lip, she felt the cloth dig into her anus. Finally, relief came when her panties were ripped to shreds. Her two beach balls on her booty bounced and wobbled free. Once they smacked into each other. They tingled as her two fat bags of skin merged together into one giant 2ft round sphere of flesh. This sphere replaced her ass altogether.

Her skin on her transforming ass started to turn black, followed by her legs and then arms.  This made Weiss gasp, her eyes shook as she shivered.

“Ruby…” She croaked. _‘Really you’ll give up your humanity, just to.’_ She mentally trailed off. _‘Save me.’_

Her eyes slide all over the back side of Ruby. Whose new rear started to morph even farther as it grew wider and rounder. Its black skin shifted into a more metallic shine as her skin became very metallic.  As it soon reached past the 5ft mark, there was a red bulge to form at the other end of flesh. _‘It’s… its forming!’_ Ruby gasped as she felt the hard pinch hit the very back of her former ass. Lightening shot through from the red dome that forms, into her ex-butt. Inside the growing body part, two chambers grew on the inside. One contacted to the red dome. The other one instead grew out and connected to her waist.

A pinch pierced her pussy, the pain hurt so much as her cervix and her womb got pulled down. Into giant feature that Ruby was giving herself. Her womb merged with a lone chamber inside the still growing addition. Then her intestines shifted down closer to her hips as her stomach enlarged in size to take up the open space that was lifted by her removed uterus.

 _‘It's a breast...’_ Salem realized. Since the red dome had a red skin padding form around the huge nipple. Her eyes rolled over the transforming girl down to her legs. _‘It's 10ft round already.’_ She noted about the breast and she saw that the nipple was 5ft round but very thick.  Cylindrical in shape with a Philips head screwdriver shaped indentation. And while the areola only created small padding, being half a foot. But it grew out fast as the nipple and breast expanded.

The nipple slowed down in growth while the rest of the boob continued to rapidly grow. Quickly doubling in size to leave the human half of Ruby look small. A splicing and burning pain shot through Ruby’s legs as she felt them shift.

“AHH!” She cried loudly. Her entire legs visibly pulsed while they grew thin.

Her bones got thin, yet they strengthened greatly. The toes on her feet burned hot while her foot flattened out vertically. Turning long and thin. Like a scythe blade only nearly straight. From where she used to have her ankle. The blade grew taller to be half a foot tall. But at the end of her leg, it was as sharp and thin like a needle. Her newly formed tarsus was a 4ft long organic black blade with a dark red sheen.

Finally, Ruby’s ankle transformed into a spider’s leg joint positioned on the top end of the tarsus, a Patella. Which seamlessly merged into the blade tarsus. And her end of the tibia was only one-fourth the size of the start of the Tarsus. Then the rest of Ruby’s legs turned round like a metal rod, gratuity grew rounder till it reached her hips where her leg attached to the thorax. Once that happened her tibia and femur grew out to match the length of her tarsus.

Once that happened there was one more thing that changed over her Tibia. A small bladed fin grew out running up over the top of her Tibia. Starting at the patella between the tarsus and the tibia. It ran up to the second patella on the other end of the tibia but went no higher that two inches tall at the end.

Only once that happened, her legs started to multiply into a total of eight legs. _‘This pa-ai-ain!’_ Ruby mentally cried.  Slowly the pain died in her legs, but it continued in her arms.

 _‘A breast…. Drider… that is so... fucking hot.’_ She thought as she fought her lust. _‘Yet… seeing her in such pain…. Is wrong.’_ Weiss scolded herself, only able to-

 watch in terror at the sight. Her eyes drifted up to see the back of her breast thorax continuing to expand. The round tit reached 20ft round while her nipple finally stopped increasing in size at 10ft round. But the padding around the nipple continued to grow.

“How big… is… that… go-oing t-to g-et?” Weiss stammered. Gasping she watched the milkshake stop growing as it reached 30ft, although on the back of her boob. The nipple padding had a 10ft radius. Widening eyes glanced back down at Ruby’s arms.

Ruby’s fingers changed. Her fingernails turned dark red as her fingers transformed into a talon like clawed fingers.

Soon her transform came to an end as the last changes happened. Her eyes stuck hard making her have to close them. After closing them, going straight up over her forehead she grew four more Arachne eyes. All six was stacked in two columns. Finally, the pain died away as in most of her body. Letting Ruby opened all her pure silver Arachne eyes.

 “That is quite the transformation—” Salem said only to be cut off by the ripping noises from Ruby’s shirt.   

On Ruby’s chest, a set of four bumps pushed out the clothes. Forming rips in them as another set of boobs grew under the first small pair. All four breasts grew out rapidly, shredding her clothes apart. The four milkshakes bounced about while smacking into one another. “There…” Ruby gasped for air as her four beach balls stopped moving. “I did it…” She hissed. “Now give me Weiss!” She yelled at Salem.

The grim woman, Salem start to sigh. “Yes, you did. But this app.” She picked up the Scroll before Ruby could reach out and grab it. Ruby, however, tried to snatch it out of her hands but was stopped by the two chains on her wrist. _‘It's close to being out of battery.’_ Noted Salem. She hummed. “Can it make a contract?” She demanded.

“Why would it matter?” Ruby asked. Annoyed and scared. ‘I did exactly what she wanted.’ She reasoned to herself.

Salem looked through the Scroll, “I never said yes to your little offer. But I think I could entertain the idea.” She said. “In order to do so. Answer the question. Can it create a contract?” She asked again.

Gritting her teeth. Ruby looked down at the ground before she spoke aloud.

“RT. Can you do it?”

Weiss looked very worried while Salem quirked an eyebrow. But both of their confusion was settled by the sound of a new voice. The male electronic voice came from the app.

_“Yes. I guess you cannot hide me from them.”_

“So, what do you want?” Ruby asked, annoyed and very mad. _‘I just transformed, and I still didn’t get Weiss back!’_

“Three things.” Salem held out the hand with the scroll. “In exchange for letting you have Weiss.” Slowly she lowered the white themed girl.

“Three things?” Repeated Ruby. _‘That’s not good.’_ She thought. “Like what?”

“You must stay in that body,” Salem demanded.

Gasping Weiss turned her head slowly looking at Salem in horror. She gulped and looked back at her friend. “Wait. Does Ruby have to be a breast drider? Forever?!” She was worried. _‘That body of hers is hot but… for her to remain like that… no one would trust her anymore!’_

“Fine,” Ruby said. “But mark my words. Once I am free then I'll undo everything you unleashed into the world!” Commitment filled her voice.

“You honestly think that you can undo what I unleashed?” Probed Salem. The woman seemed amused if anything. “If anything, you'll be stuck in that body if you do solve what I have done.”

“Then why not add a condition,” Ruby suggested. _‘This works in the stories… please...’_ She mentally pleaded behind a poker face. “If I undo the chaos you did, I can return to being human.”

 _‘Perfect, False hope.’_ Salem thought. “I see no reason against that.” She looked at the screen to see that Realty Twister. Had a new window open, _Contract_. And it was listing the contract terms they were agreeing on. “My second condition. Your concern for humans and Faunus will be completely indifferent. Third, you will stop seeing yourself as a human but as a monster. A breast…. Drider.” She stuttered at the last two words.

Horror, it shot through the two friends. Making them shake. “What the hell!” Weiss yelled.

On the other hand, Ruby looked to be having a break down. _‘I won't care for them?’_ “B-but how will I... I even want to stop you! I will not give up my love for my friends or to stop you!” She screamed. “I- I will kill you if I have to!” Rage filled Ruby's body. Making her shake and her eyes glow with a silver smoke coming out of them.

“Such.” She paused. _“Determination._ You have there.” Salem expressed. “Not able to give up the simplest of things.”

“How is that simple!?” Snapped Weiss.

“I'll never give up my love for my friends!” Ruby roared. Her armored arms were shaking.

 _“Then how about Ruby just cares and her friends.”_ Reality Twister said. _“She'll be completely unattached to humans and Faunus expect for her friends. Who she could have extreme concern and attachment to.”_ His words made Ruby and Salem stop.

“I could agree with that.” Salem mussed as she turned her head to look back at Ruby.

Ruby was still upset.  She gritted her teeth. “Fine.” She gave in to the contract. “I’ll do it.” She made her statement. “I agree with your… contract.” Defeated, Ruby went limb. Slumping down to the ground.

Smiling, Salem turned and looked at the device in her hands. Reality Twister flashed green before a ding was heard. Then the words _“Contract Applied”_ appeared on the scroll. Glancing at the Scroll she smiled before she tossed Weiss at Ruby.

Instantly Ruby caught the scared yet very concerned Weiss between her breasts. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss to hold her tight. And Weiss buried her head into the top cleavage. “Ruby.” Weiss weakly muttered her close friend's name.

“Now you need to figure out a place to put her.” Salem’s worlds made Weiss flinch. “If you can’t find a place to put her. Out of my sight. Then I’ll still eat her.” Salem informed Ruby.

The drider girl teeth gritted togather as she starred Salem down. _‘Like hell, you are taking her from me.’_ Thought Ruby. “I’ll keep her out of your sight.” Ruby hid her eyes behind the bangs of her eyes.

The mother of Grimm didn’t respond as she let Ruby’s scroll clatter on the rock floor. “Good. Now you better put her away right now. Or when I come back, I’ll take her.” Weiss gulped as she heard Salem ask her captive. Salem made a small hand gesture.

Ruby stayed silent for a bit before she answered. “In the womb.” Ruby's words left Weiss flabbergasted. Slowly she guided her friends head down to her pussy. Having her naked red lips stare Weiss in the face. “Let's just get it over with.”

“R-ruby y-you must be joking… how am I going to fit?” Gulped Weiss.

“Just get in. Trust me. You'll fit.” Ruby told her, “And I am not going to lose you. Like hell am I going to let you get taken from me.” The words sent a chill down Weiss's spine. She was about to say something, but Ruby pushed her right into her pussy. The folds opened to let Weiss's face rub against the soft and wet inner flesh.

Weiss closed her eyes as she felt the muscles grip her head. Pulling her entire head into the birth cannel. Weiss gasped for air but all she managed to breath in was stale wet air. She grunted while she felt her shoulders starting to dive into the flesh tunnel. _‘I cannot believe this!’_ Weiss thought as her head and shoulders got massaged while being dragged to the cervix. The flesh value pulsed open to let the blue-eyed girl’s face through into the womb.

Gasping for air, Weiss turn in the stale air from the hyper sixed womb. _‘So dark,’_ thought Weiss as she was forced into the open womb. _‘it’s like a cave.’_ She told herself while her shoulders pushed through the valve.

On the outside, Salem mussed, _‘That is a unique place to put her.’_ She watched Weiss's hips disappear underneath the quad tits. Her eyes rolled up over the four tits to see that Ruby tilted her head up. She was heavily blushing in pleasure.

Closing her eyes, Ruby gasped as she felt Weiss's hips touch her quivering sex. Rocking her hips to unintentionally squeeze Weiss. She opened her eyes after she felt the shoulders of the white head enter her womb. _‘Ha- half wa- ay’_ Ruby thought while bliss flooded her body. Her hands started to shake and reach down to gently big ripe in Weiss's legs.

On the inside of Ruby. Weiss was breathing heavily as her chest began to enter the uterus. _‘Great… I guess I'm actually going to be stuck in here.’_ She sighed. Looking back at the cervix that she was being forced through. She started to pull her arms out of the holes grip. With two loud echoing pops, both arms came free. This sent a lot of pleasure through Ruby's birth cannel.

Using both hands, Weiss pressed against the flesh to pull her body through the tight passage. The cold air from the outside quickly vanished as Weiss pulled her hips through the cervix. She grunted, “What has the world come to… I'm hiding in the dolt’s damn womb of all places!” She muttered to herself. She then grinned as her legs continued to slide through. And then with one last pull and push from the vagina muscles. Weiss was fully inside her breast drider friend’s womb. She breathed heavily and slowly stood up.

“Wow. I can actually stand in here.” She was surprised. She looked around one more time before she sat down against the curving wall. She leaned into it her clothes still damp but drying off a bit against the soft yet somewhat dry womb walls. _‘What a fucked-up mission this is.’_ She looked over the clothes she had on and sighed. Leaning her head up against the wall she closed her eyes. Right as she relaxed she felt a huge pinch in her stomach. “Ow!” She looked down to see that and umbilical cord from the ceiling connected to her belly button. _‘Correction. This is messed up.’_

Looking up at Salem, Ruby hissed. “There… happy?” She spitefully asked. She looked off to the side for a second. Then she starred daggers out of her eyes at the woman. Then she dipped her head to hide her eyes behind her bangs. She received no answer and Ruby wouldn’t be able to tell that she left if not for the echoing footsteps that Salem left behind.

“Good, she is gone…” Ruby trailed off. Looking down at the scroll, Ruby quickly picked the scroll. She looked at the change. _‘20%,’_ She noticed. _‘Ok. I can do this. I got to see if what I want to do will work…’_ She opened her profile in Reality Twister and went to her **Womb** **Settings**.

 **Womb Size**  
Flesh Traits  
Womb Powers

Clicking on Womb Powers she opened a blank list. “Reality Twister… can I make it so… my womb can wirelessly charge scrolls?” She asked.

 _“Yes. Let me add that.”_ RT said. He then added it to the list.

Ruby nodded and then started to add to the list.

 **Wireless Scroll Charging**  
Timeless  
Impenetrable  
Cage  
Save Point

She smiled as she looked to add the **Timeless** effect. _‘Anyone inside the womb will stop aging. Internal youth can be placed onto an unbirthed of the unbirther’s choices when they attach an umbilical cord to the unbirthed.’_

 **Save Point:** _Anyone who the unbirther chooses and attaches an umbilical cord to once to. Will reform inside the womb when killed._

A soft smile came over Ruby. _‘One more thing.’_

Quickly she went up to the main traits for her profile. Opening it up she quickly found two sets. **Age** and **Mortality**. Quickly she made her changes.

 **Age:** _(16)_ Eternally Young  
**Mortality:** Immortal

She quickly went back to the main menu of the Profile Editor to click Apply. She felt a buzz go through her body. Quickly she closed the app and scroll. Making it collapse as she put her hand down to her sex. Without making any noise she forced the scroll all the way up into her womb. She sighed in relief as she fell to the floor.

 

On the inside of her womb, Weiss was laying against the walls. Sounds of Ruby’s internal body sounds softly filled the space. With Ruby’s heart beat being the strongest but also the most soothing. Her eyes at this point adjusted to the darkness in the flesh cave. Letting her see most of the womb.  The near silence was soon broken by noises from the outside of the womb. She stopped and looked over to the cervix of the womb. “Ruby… what is going on?!” She reached out and touched the inner womb walls.

 _“Just putting something else inside.”_ She heard a slightly muffled voice from Ruby.

 _‘What?’_ Weiss shook her head and looked up for a second. Then she turned to see the cervix open enough to force Ruby’s scroll in. She slightly shook her head for a second before she reached out and grabbed it. _‘Wait… why the hell is it…’_ She looked at the battery sign appearing that it was charging. “Ruby what did you do?” She was on her knees as she looked at the scroll.

 _“Nothing to worry about.”_ Ruby lied. Her muffled voice didn’t even stutter as she spoke.

“Liar.” Weiss scoffed at that comment. Holding the scroll, she got it unlocked. A good thing in this situation. “Ruby… why is it charging?” She softly asked.

 _“Just look at the Reality Twister app,”_ Ruby told her. _“Reality Twister. Guide her through the app. But please if you hear any other voice then mine… don’t talk about it.”_ Ordered Ruby.

 _‘Great now she is all bossy.’_ Weiss mentally deadpanned. _‘Granted…. I was sort of the same way before.’_ Not wasting any more time, she opened the app to see the app to at the main menu.

“Hey. Quit staring.” Reality Twister’s voice made Weiss grew a tick mark. “Just open her profile. But be warned. I am not letting you edit it.” The voice was smirking. Weiss could tell.

“Let’s get this over with.” Wiess shook her head. She clicked on the profile to see the 3D model. Starring at the dimly lit screen. She started to navigate through the profile. It did not take long for her to find what happened. Her eyes bulged out of her head before she froze like a statue. Her entire body started to shake as she slowly stood up. Slowly with weak legs, she took a few steps to the front of the womb. If the womb was see through, Weiss would be able to see Ruby’s back.

Dropping the scroll to the flesh floor, she balled her fists up and smacked the womb from the inside. “…Ruby…” Tears ran down her face as she continued to smack at the un phased flesh. “Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to do this!” She stopped swinging her arms and her head fell with tears rolling down her face.

Her yelling went unanswered. She grunted in annoyance. “Damn it, you dolt.” Weiss fell onto her butt. She crossed her legs and put her chin in her hand. “Why did she have to go to extreme lengths?” She asked no one.

 _“Just be glad you are in her and not out there.”_ Quipped Reality Twister.

“Shut up.”

 

 

She had no idea how long it had been. _‘How long have I been chained up.’_ Wondered Ruby as she looked around. _‘I could ask Weiss to check the time.’_ She then tacked on. _‘And the date.’_

She shook her head. No, asking for that would just make her go mad. Glancing back at her thorax she thought of Weiss. _‘At least Weiss is safe.’_ She thought. “I really hate that woman right now,” Ruby muttered.

 _“Hey what is going on?”_ Weiss asked. Her body could be felt leaning against the inside of her body.

“Nothing… just silence.” Replied Ruby as she gazed around the place. She sighed as she sat on the floor.  Her legs all spread out over the floor. It was then that the sounds of footsteps echoed out from the hallway.  She turned and looked out to see a woman with short black hair stepping out into the room. Her amber eyes glazed over Ruby’s form.

“My my Ruby.” The deep but alluring voice from the woman hit Ruby’s ears. Smirking at the sight of Ruby. Who was gritting her teeth in rage as the woman walked up to the drider.

“Cinder.” Hissed Ruby. She clenched her fists. “What are you doing here?” Demanded the pissed girl.

“Still mad after what happened so long ago?” Cinder probed as she walked up to the breast drider. “It’s been years since then.”

“You killed Pyrrha,” Ruby exclaimed.  Her rage made Weiss on the inside freeze.

 _‘Cinder… she’s here two?’_ She thought. _‘This is not good.’_ Weiss was shaking inside the safe chamber. She fell to her rear as she put a hand onto her head and squeezed the flesh of her friend. Trying to send a friendly vibe and touch to her. _‘After what she did to us.’_

“So?” Cinder’s uncaring response with a hand gesture only made Ruby even madder. Fuming even. “Why does the life of just one human matter to you?” Cinder stepped around Ruby. Grabbing and squeezing one of Ruby’s upper breasts. Making a lot of pleasure jolt through the drider. “After all. You no longer care about humans or fauns in that form.” She put a hand on the thorax.

“She was my friend.” Ruby looked down for a bit as she hid her eyes behind her bangs. “And you killed her. You fucking… cunt.”

Weiss frowned and leaned her back into the walls. ‘ _That… transformation… really twisted her… and me.’_ Weiss felt some despair fill her mind as she looked up at the ceiling. ‘ _She won’t let me out…. And… got so damn_ protective _.’_ She told herself as she recalled what Ruby did to herself and Weiss in addition.

“Such vulgar language.” Cinder looked over her shoulders back to Ruby. Starring her down in her silver eyes. The amber eyes started to shine, and glow as amber flames came out of her eyes. Framing them like eye liner mask.

Stepping out before Ruby, Cinder sadistically smiled as she leaned in close to Ruby. “And after getting the word from Salem.” She breathed. Glowing amber locked with silver.

“Oh.” Ruby titled her head a bit to the right. She then lowered it. “What is that?” Her head returned to vertical.

“To get rid of you.” Ruby jolted in place as the words pierced her ears. Pain shot through her entire upper body. Right through her top left breast. Weakly and slowly her head dropped down for her to see the black sword with pulsing amber cracks impaling her chest. Right through the heart. Blood dripped out of the tunnel that was created through her body. “AHH!”

 _“Ruby!”_ Weiss inside of her womb was standing up with her hands on the flesh. _“Whats happening out there!”_ Her muffled voice came through the flesh.

“You...” Ruby gasped for air.  The word then shot through to the thorax where it pierced the flesh. Yet…

“What?” The black-haired woman’s eyes widened and shook. Her mouth started to hang a gape as the word would not go farther. Cinder yanked the sword out through Ruby’s chest with it breaking into ash that vanished into the air. Taking a step back, Cinder looked past Ruby’s shoulder to see the bloody cut sow itself back up. Then Ruby’s chest did the same thing. Reverting all the damage that happened to her. “Else— did you do to yourself?” Cinder bit her lip in frustration.

Her hands formed fists. “Nothing for you to know about.” The drider hissed as she readied her legs.

“Well.” Cinder looked away for a second. “It doesn’t matter.” She shifted her eyes to look at the monster girl. “After all. Even if you get out. No one will trust a beast like you. Not even your friends.”

“Even so.” Ruby’s voice made Cinder roll her shoulders for a bit. Ruby’s response only made Cinder smirk. “I will trust them and protect them.”

Making a head gesture, Cinder smiled. She laughed. “But you’ll never be getting out.”

“I will get out.” Ruby snapped her head up with full rage.

Cinder held her right hand out open. Clenching her hand into a fist, “Again. Even if you do. I’ll have killed your precious friends.”

“LIKE HELL!” Silver smoke came out of her eyes. She jumped forwards with her hands outstretched. But Cinder just stood there with out moving as the chains on Ruby’s wrist locked up. Not even letting Ruby get up into Cinder’s face. Inside her chin slammed into the flor right before Cinder’s feet. Luckily her breasts cushioned the fall, but they flattened out on the floor when she slammed into it.

 _‘So, despite.’_ Cinder thought. _‘And yet.’_ The words stopped for a second _. ‘Still_ so _hopeful.’_ She turned around leaving a seething tit drider. _‘I think I am going to enjoy this.’_ Cinder thought with a grin as she vanished into the dark hall.

“This is really starting to piss me off,” Ruby muttered into the floor. Her words were muffled by the stone. Cranking her head up, she gazed into the black hall. _‘I need to get out and find the others.’_ She told herself. Slowly she pulled herself back to sit up on the floor. Her arms still down on her sides. She leaned up against her hyper spider body.

On the inside, Weiss had been slammed onto her back from the movement when Ruby jumped. She just got up and walked over to the front of the womb. She turned around and sat down right over the cervix. “Ruby I am here for you.”

 _“I know. And I am glad.”_ Ruby responded. _“It’s just.”_ She stopped talking for a moment. _“Just that this is going to be hard to figure a way out of here.”_ She told her friend.

“We will figure it out. I promise Ruby.” Weiss gently squeezed her the flesh of her friend.

Slowly she nodded her head. “Yeah…” A small smile broke onto her lips. “We will.” Ruby’s smiled grew a bit as she added. “And we’ll undo what Salem did to the world.”

 

 

It was unknown to Ruby and Weiss how much time has passed. While they could have used the scroll. It did not seem like the best idea for their sanity. Granted Weiss talking with Reality Twister did help a bit.

 _‘I swear if we did not have each other we would have gone insane at this point.’_ Weiss thought. Currently, the young adult was laying on her side. Softly tapping her fingers on thr soft dark red flesh.

 _“You still haven't aged or starved.”_ Salem’s voice made Weiss's eyes widen.

 

Ruby looked at Salem standing in the hall. Steadily Salem made her way out into the chamber again. “You Still haven’t aged or starved. Nor do you seem to have lost any hope.” Salem shook her head. “What happened to all that terror you used to have when thinking about me?”

“I lost it.” Remarked Ruby. “I threw it out the window.”

“Then I’ll have to make you regret it.” The white-haired woman walked around Ruby to touch the side of her thorax. “Going back to the topic. That program you had.” She turned to look at Ruby’s human half. “Must have been able to do more. Since your friend still seems to be alive in there.” She touched the breast thorax to squeeze it. This made Ruby gasp while Weiss was snuggling up in the womb.

Inside Weiss felt fear go through her body as she tried to sink into her friends’ flesh. _‘Salem. Just you wait. Ruby and I will put an end to your deeds.’_

“I’m not telling you.” Spat Ruby as she rotated her head to look over her shoulders at the woman. “Never.”

 _‘I was right. It was that app.’_ Salem figured. Loud taps of sound filled the air while Salem walked around to the back of Ruby’s giant body. Her red eyes glanced up to see the mega sized nipple. She hummed as she licked her lips.

Salem started to float up into the air to hover right before the giant nipple. She opened her mouth impossibly wide to latch onto the nipple. Instantly she started to suck on the nipple to start to pull the milk that filled up the milk sack to get pulled out. With a hand on her stomach and another hand squeezing the tit thorax. She played with Ruby’s body. Simulating it to lactate out her sweet silky-smooth milk.

This entire action made Ruby go red in her face and moan hard. All her legs went weak as the liquid in her thorax tickled her nipple. She began to pant a bit as she tried to catch her breath to slow down her running heartbeat.

Weiss took note of the heartbeat as she called out to Ruby. _“Ruby! What is going on out there?”_ She cried.

At the same time, Salem was rubbing her expanding belly. The white milk sloshed around in the filled belly. Kneading the thorax hard, Salem forced Ruby to give up more milk. This not only made Ruby moan so much harder. Salem’s clothes around her belly grew, making her naked white belly be seen by all. Quickly it rushed past the size of a 9-month pregnant belly and continue rapidly.

The flesh pushed out against the padding around the thorax nipple. The skin was surprisingly soft and the movements that it made due to the milk. Was making a jolt of pleasure going through Ruby’s thorax. Ruby felt a tingle going through her tit thorax starting from the nipple.

As Salem’s belly grew rounder this pushed her body farther away. Finally, with one last gulp, Salem released her lips from the nipple and fell to the floor, landing on her feet. She reached down to pet her mega gut that held Her prisoner’s milk. The huge sphere was just touching the floor. Making as big as a bean bag chair. Belching out loud she felt the after taste of Ruby's milk. She glanced up to see that the nipple was still spraying out tons of milk.

The milk splashed up against the back wall to hit Salem and Ruby’s backside of her thorax.  Lowering her head, she then made her way to the front of the monster girl. With her giant guts wobbling with the milk sloshing around the inside.

The sounds of each step were agonizing to Ruby as she couldn’t move. _‘If I could just get off these chains.’_ Ruby thought. _‘Then I could run out of here.’_

Moving to stand before Ruby. Salem stood there with a hand on her belly. “You produce amazing milk.”

Finally, her breast thorax stopped lactating, letting Ruby regroup herself. “Fuck you.” She hissed. “Once I get out of here. I’ll eat you!”

Salem just snorted. “But that’ll never happen.” She put a hand on Ruby’s chin. “Unless….” She trailed off. Now Ruby was about to swipe at her, but the chains tightened up to pull her arms back up against her thorax. Preventing her from attacking Salem. She slid her thumb over Ruby's cheek. Pulling back her hand she continued her thoughts.

“Work for me.” Those words made Ruby jolt in place. The very thought was not appealing.

“Hell no!” Ruby screamed at Salem with her hands twitching. And a pulse Mark grew on her forehead.

Salem put a figure to lips. “What if I let you collect your friends? Like what you did to the one in your womb.” That comment from Salem made Ruby freeze. 

“…My friends...” Muttered Ruby as she dropped her head down.

Weiss heard those words and banged the fleshy walls of the womb. “Ruby!” She had tears in her eyes. “Don’t you dare accept that deal! We cannot work for her after all the hell she put us through! And our friends.”

Gears began to spin in the monster girl's head. Making just a grunt to tell Weiss she heard her. _‘Would it be better to just… work for Salem. I could get all of my friends back…’_

 _“I won't forgive you if you join her! YOU DOLT!”_ The words stabbed Ruby in the heart. Eyes widened as she bit her lip.

“Weiss… you’re right.” She softly spoke aloud. Enough for Weiss to hear and stop pounding on her insides. “Salem. Fuck you, bitch!” Ruby roared as she snapped her head up. “I cannot betray my friends!”

Disappointment covered Salem's face. “And here I thought you would do the right thing.” She sighed, “Normally I would just someone such as yourself. But after learning what Cinder said.” She snapped her fingers. Mental clanked togather as a mental chain came out of the floor and wrapped around the center of Ruby's breast thorax. Forcing the hyper appendage to the ground. Then more silver chains grew out from the floor. The grabbed onto each of Ruby's patellas.

She gasped as she twisted her head around to see how she was getting tied down. “What… in the world!” She exclaimed. She starred daggers into Salem with her eyes. “You are tying me down?! Even more?”

Salem didn’t really show any real emotions to that. Instead, she put her left hand on her elbow. “I need you in place.” She simply spoke. “And I’ll say it again. I’ll break you.” Her cold eyes held a calculated gaze. “And I have the best way to do so.” By Salem’s command, four Seers floated out from the lone door in the chamber.

The four floated around the monster girl to reach the back side of the chamber. Where Ruby’s thorax nipples. There two went to the ground and two others went up to the nipple before turning to go to the wall.

“What in the world… are you going to do with them?” Ruby asked. “They cannot harm me.”

Salem let out a small chuckle, “I know that, but they’ll be setting something up.” Right after she said that two holes opened. One on the floor and the other in the wall. Right before the giant nipple. The edges grew out into a thick wall of stone that fenced off the hole from the side. Next, a wired metal funnel slides out of it to stop just a foot away from the nipple.

On the underside of the thorax, the other hole grew the same stone fence and another wire frame funnel shot up to her anus. Stopping only a foot away from it. Then rubber padding clasps came out of the tunnel. Slipping into the tight anus, four prongs forcefully open the tight pucker. The force of this made Ruby gasp out with a red face as she felt her anus wanting to snap shut. Yet it was forced to remain open.

“What the hell! My ass?!” Ruby yelled a bit flustered. “Really!”

Not even answering, the four Seers went to the ceiling. Repeating what they did to the back wall. A hole opened with the sounds of a metal funnel sliding down at Ruby’s head. She gasped as each segment made a loud clattering before it stopped just a yard from her head.

“Now.” The woman’s voice snapped Ruby’s face to her. “I’ll break you.” She hummed. “Like this.” A volt of head burned Ruby’s anus as she something long entered her anus.

Unseen to Ruby, it was a King Taijitu. With its black side entering her firm fleshy walls in her rectum. Then a jolt of warmth touched her thorax nipple before heat traveled through her entire thorax tit. Just like her anus, another King Taijitu was sliding its way inside. With every movement the prey made Ruby cry out in a hard moan. Bliss hit her body like a freight train as her entire body tingled. Her legs went weak. She panted hard and cried.

“H-h- how i-is t-this s-suppose to bre-break me…” Ruby stammered. “It’s all just… bliss….”

Weiss on the inside was looking around very worried as she heard her friends’ body churning and making noise. The sounds of the breast milk in the thorax was running past her ears. And while it was loud, the fleshy walls around her damped the noises greatly. _‘What… what is that woman doing to Ruby!’_

“Toying with your emotions.” Salem smiled. She stepped to the side as four more Grimm emerges for the hall. Four Beowolfs crawled up to Ruby. Without any hesitation, the four put their head to each of her nipples and pushed hard. They only needed to shift their heads a bit as Ruby was still being turned on. She bit her lip as her nipples all opened to slurp the eager Beowolfs’ heads. Each nipple made a hug wet pop that echoed through the chamber as their heads and shoulders entered the milk shakes. Ruby turned her head away, not wanting to see this. But the pleasure was way too over whelming. Her limbs continued to get weaker as they slipped halfway into her boobs.

Each of her tits continued to grow as her boob food made their way into the milk shakes. Ruby had to look away as she felt her body, naturally, devour the Grimm. As if she was a natural predator. Once the four was all the way in. Ruby was able to gasp for air. Trying to wait out the fire in her body. Only before it died, it got re ignited by another King Taijitu entering her anus and breast thorax.

Her head snapped up as she felt the snake rubbing her two holes. With their rubbing against the skin, she reflexivity opened her mouth to gasp for air. As she did though. A giant Grimm fell out through the ceiling force feeder. Boar Grim barrel rolled down the chute. Landing right into the girl's lips.

Eyes went wide as the Grimm forced its way down her throat. Normally Ruby would have gagged but as a drider she lacked the reflex since she was eating prey. Instead, her instincts made her gulp hard on the Boarbatusk halfway into her throat.

Then another three shot out of the tube down to slam into the first Boarbatusk. Each of the Grimm lined up like a row of skeeballs released for a new game. _‘No! Get them…. Wow… they taste amazing!~’_ Ruby thought as she tasted the Grimm as it slid over her tongue and into her stomach. Her belly swelled out with a loud boing. Bouncing out to her tits. The Grimm filled belly smacked her tits to make the milk slosh around before it collided with the ground.

When she gasped for air, all Ruby got was another mouth of Boarbatusk. Gulping instantly, she sent that one to her gut. Then the next one followed into the tunnel of death before the last one slide right down Ruby’s mouth. She coughed hard as she caught her breath. “H-how... no… what the heck was that all suppo-opuse!” She yelped in pleasure as two King Taijitus entered her anus and thorax nipple.

Her cheeks turned red with a huge blush white her holes burned with bliss. Ruby felt a tingle traveling through her boob thorax. Slowly the two Grimm teased her as the willing entered into their ends. Ruby closed her mouth and bite her lip. Right then Ruby felt Salem's hands old her chin. _‘When did she get this close!’_ Ruby's eyes widened.

“Not enjoying yourself?” Salem teased with a slightly tilted head. She retracted her hand to slap her milk filled belly. “I can't break you with pain since you seem to be immortal now. So shock pleasuring you is a good option.”

Ruby gritted her teeth like only a fourth of the Grimm enter her holes. A single eye twitched while she felt her belly grow again as the first King Taijitu emerged into her stomach. _‘Bitch. Pleasuring… with just make me…’_ Her thoughts ran on high while she realized what she was going for. _‘Damn it.’_

Turning around Salem felt her breast milk filled belly sloshing. ‘ _This actually feels good.’_ Thought Salem as she ignored Ruby as she got halfway done with the last two Grimm.

“I'm- I'm going to shove you- ou up m-my a-ass the first chance I g-get bi-bitch!” Screamed Ruby while she moaned and gasped hard.

Salem just shook her head and turned away from the girl. “You are in no position to make threats,” Salem told her.

“No, but when I am free.” Ruby panted. She starred daggers at the woman. “I will get revenge my fucking revenge!”

Salem stopped walking to the hallway and looked over at Ruby. She passively starred at the drider.

“You cannot stop me from finding my friends and undo what you have done to the world.”

Salem closed her eyes and lowered her head for a second. She opened them and starred the Breast Drider in the eyes. “Even if you get out. You are a monster, a demon, a humanoid Grimm. Just another Monster that I unleashed intot he world. How would they trust a beast like you?” Her lips slipped into a smile as she held out an open left hand.

Ruby’s eyes and head twitched as she bit her lip. A huge pulsing tick mark formed on her forehead. This was something that made Salem smirk. Lowering her hand to her side, the woman made a small chuckle. Then she finished walking out of the chamber. Leaving a ticked off Breast Drider seething in the center.

 

 

 _‘How long, has it been?’_ Ruby mentally talked to herself.   _‘How many times did Cinder and Salem come in….’_ She continued to process what she knew. Ruby at this point lost track of how long she had been locked up. _‘Cinder.’_ Ruby mentally hissed as she watched the slender girl walking out of the huge hall entrance. While the hall was now much larger than before it was still only half the size of Ruby's breast thorax.

“Ruby, looking pleasant as always.” Cinder coyly teased. She smirked as she walked in with her giant belly. “And that is a good thing. Since your milk is the best when you are like that.” Like all the times before. Cinder was always walking in with her belly filled with Ruby’s breast milk and being perfectly round as her belly rubbed against the floor.

“Because you always come just to fill your belly with my milk.” Fumed Ruby. She then tacked on, “Forcefully I should add.”

Playfully, Cinder smiled as she made a small hand motion. “But you like it.”

“You forcefully pleasure me.”

“But who doesn't like pleasure?” That question made Ruby stop and stare at the woman. Her eyes started to glow.

“Fuck. You.” Hissed Ruby. _‘If my hands were not chained. I'd gladly snap her neck!’_

Cinder looked away and huffed. She rolled her eyes to look at Ruby. “No thank you.”

Instantly Ruby got flustered. “That is not what I meant!”

“But I thought you loved to _fuck_ others!”

“I'd never screw you!” Roared a flustered Ruby. “You are not my type! By a long shot!”

This made Cinder perk an eyebrow up. “Oh?” She mussed. “Then who is your type?”

“Weiss!” Snapped Ruby. Silence filled the chamber and Cinder blinked for a second.  She then grinned as Ruby realized what she said. Her face went beat red. Eyes went wide.

ON the inside of her womb, Weiss was leaning up against the walls. With an embarrassed and red-hot face. _‘Her kind of girl…. And who… would… rather… fuck me?!’_

“Oh, you mean the girl you have stashed away in your womb?” Purred Cinder. “You are really a naughty girl.”

“You bait me.” Hissed Ruby as she balled her hands.

Cindy shook her head, “Not at all.” She stopped shaking her head to let her bangs cover her eyes in shadows. “I just did not expect that answer.”

Inside Ruby’s womb, Weiss was still blushing. She gripped the womb walls tight as thought and images were filling her mind. Her hips were grinding over each other as the images got stuck in her mind.

On the outside, Ruby had already recovered from what she said earlier. “If you are done. Get lost.”

Mock pouting. “But I thought you enjoyed our interactions.” She even put a hand on her elbow with a hurt expression. She even turned her head to the side.

“No matter how many times you come in to toy with me.” Fumed Ruby.  Cinder’s eyes rolled to look at Ruby. “No matter how much you drain my milk or torture me.”

“Sadly, we will not be seeing each other anymore for a while.” The new voice Made Cinder and Ruby snap their head to the entrance. There Salem walked out into the chamber with and disappointed face. “You just wouldn’t give in.” Her hands held clasped behind her back as she walked up to Ruby. “Even though you seemed so close to working for me in return of your friends.”

Flinching Ruby recoiled a bit. “Because I would be betraying what I want. And they would never do the same in my position.” But in her mind, she was thinking, _‘Granted it was temping… I might have been able to learn how she changed the world… and get everyone.’_

Leaning a bit forwards, a smile came over the evil woman. “For those reasons. I think it’s a lost cause to convert you.” She simply said. “We are leaving. And you are going to stay here. Alone. Forever.” Poison lanced her words as she informed the girl.

When those words sunk into Weiss and Ruby. The two panicked. Weiss banged hard on the womb walls. “You can’t just leave us here!” While her voice might have been a bit muffled. Salem and Cinder were able to hear her plenty.

“You just are not worth it right now.” Salem simply said. _‘Granted I was so close.’_ Putting her hands behind her back she waited for Cinder to step back. “So, we might come back. Cinder, you may leave now.”

Cinder nodded, “Of my Mistress.” She made a small bow and then left the chamber. The milk in her belly sloshing wildly. The sounds echoed off the walls loudly.

“I will not let you leave!” Screamed Ruby. She went to slash at Salem, but her arms got yanked back by the chains that pinned them to her thorax.

Salem just smirked. Dipping her head letting fear fill Ruby and Weiss. “Of course, we can. You are OUR prisoner.” Closed her eyes and continued, “So we can do whatever we want to you.” Her eyes snapped open as something shot out of one of the force-feeding chutes. A giant sized Boarbatusk violently rolled out of the guide and slacked into the thorax nipple. The pour force pushed it halfway intot he nipple. Making it open wide.

The Grimm wouldn’t get in any farther. Instead, it just spun in place like a spinning coin. The giant spinning Boarbatusk generated heat in her nipple. Hitting the switch in her breast thorax to spray galloons of milk out. Ruby moaned hard as she felt the silky milk shooting out of her breast thorax like a fire hose on over drive. Milk collided into the walls like a wave hitting a wake breaker in a marina. Milk ran across the dome walls.

Ruby had to gasp for air as the lightening of bliss jolted through her mega hyper tit and then through her entire body. Her entire body went weak. “AAAA!!”

Once again Salem closed her eyes. “I might return in the future. But till then. I’ll leave you here. Alone with just your lone friend in your womb.” She reached out and grabbed the driders chin at the same time the Grimm finished playing with the nipple. As it entered into the milk sea of death inside of Ruby. Ruby was panting hard as her sight was still blurring. “Since you did something to prevent anyone from getting in there. But, too bad.” She breathed softly.

“If you did work for me.” She paused, making her pause make the grip of her hand seem tighter. “You could have just found and unbirthed all of your friends into there.” Then her sweet-sounding voice turned to venom. “To keep them safe.”  Only for the poison to turn to ice. “And keep them all to yourself. But you messed up your chance. Now you’ll never be able to see them again.” Her grasp released on the girl’s chin.

The drider’s head fell and her silver eyes glowed in rage. “Then you are leaving me with nothing in this hell hole.”

Salem stepped back and shook her head. “Not quite.” She replied. She used her left hand to make a sideways hand gesture. “You two are not going to be completely all alone. There will be plenty of Grimm that’ll fill this place. Plenty to keep you company.” She dropped her hand. “And even feed you as we did just now.” Those words sunk into Ruby and Weiss. Weiss’s eyes widened.

“You are making this place hell.” Ruby seethed with a slightly raised head.

Salem then just turned around and started to make her way out of the chamber. “Indeed.” She stopped. Right then Ruby felt and hear the walls and the floors shift. Growing before her eyes. All doubling in size. Only Salem and herself remained the same.

Shock and worry covered her face as looked around. _‘Wait… if this is growing…. To let me walk about then… this is not good.’_

“But, like hell, even if you get out of this chamber of hell here. You cannot escape your prison.” A grin covered her face. “Grimm, demons, and monsters will guard the place and prevent anyone from getting in or out. Except for me and my followers.” With that said she turned around and walked up to the hyper hallway. Disappearing into the shadows to leave Ruby and Weiss alone.

The white themed girl was shaking with fear, Weiss felt cold. Despite being in the nice and perfectly warm womb. And Ruby, she just starred at the hall. After a little bit of starring, she rolled her head to look at the chains on her body segments. _‘I guess… its time to see how strong I am now.’ She_ balled fists and breathed heavily.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY Monster Breakout  
Chapter 2**

The cold wind ran through the forest to cover the entire forest in a chilly blanket. Trees and plants swayed under the winds push. And the cold moonlight only made the forest feel colder than it already was. Leaving the forest with a light mystic blue glow.

Currently, a group of four were walking through the forest up in the rising forest slopes, up into the u-shaped ridge line. To the left and the right of the group were the tall mountains that made the relatively small area of the already massive forest feel tiny in comparison.

A woman in her twenties with a black haired woman with fair skin led the other three through the forest. Her long straight waist deep hair swayed side to side and gently lifted off her clothes in the wind. Her eyes shifted and rolled around from side to side. The cat like pupils took in as much of the light as possible for the amber eyed woman.

With each step, her large ass swayed a bit. She stopped walking for her clothes and cat ears to twitch. On the top of her head, the two black cat ears came out of her skull and protruded out between her hair.

The woman wore black skin-tight pants that huge her every curve of her long legs and white hips. Her pants were held in place by a white belt with some gold trim. She had a pair of gold trimmed black thigh-high healed shoes. Covering her upper body was a sleeveless crop top shirt that went no farther than the bottom of her breasts.

Layered over the shirt she had on a diagonal belt that went from her top left shoulder to her right hip. And on her right hip, she had a sheathed black katana weapon. On her top most layer was a white trench coat that reached to her knees.

“Blake.” The woman called to her. “The location we are looking for should be on the mountain side.” She reminded.

A brown head woman of the same age stepped up to walk beside her. The woman's gray eyes gazed into the amber eyes.

“Ilia,” Blake nodded as she said the woman’s name.

Ilia was a woman whose body had some small but flowing curves. Like her friend, she had a small chest but a much bigger rear. Granted it was only 3/4th the size of Blake’s. Ilia had naturally tanned skin and wore a brown long sleeve shirt. With rolled up sleeves to her elbows. Over that she had on a black utility vest with gold colored zippers and pocket linings which held all her weapon ammo.

Covering the waist down she had some short black shorts with a gray belt.  And she wore some brown steel toed boots. As well as a set of black fingerless gloves that helped protect her hands.

“Do you have any exact location for us to be looking for?” Blake looked at her life-long friend.

“It's going to be on our left before the cliff sides curve heavily.”  Ilia pointed off to the side.

“Why are we trying to break this monster out?” A red head from behind the two asked. His voice was filled with annoyance.

“Shut it, Rowan.” The second male hissed at him.

Rowan had a red head with spiked hair bangs. His dark emerald eyes gazed over at the others. Currently, he was wearing a dark red shirt with a black jacket layered over it. His jacket had a gold colored zipper and edging along the sleeves and pockets. Resting on his hips was a custom black and gold double barrel shot gun. Its grip was made from black wood.

He wore black jeans and a golden colored belt. His black boots had a gold lining that separated the soles. He turned his head to look over at the other boy. “Fuck off Radian.” He hissed at the lightening themed young male.

Radian was a pasty white boy with electric blue eyes that held paled lightning bolts in the iris of his eyes. His blue hair was styled wildly just like an anime character. While most of his hair, except his bangs, was short. Somehow his bangs were shaped like lightning bolts. Two bolts went straight over his forehead to each side of his face. Then two more on each side of his face ran down to his chin.

Radian was currently wearing his armored clothes when out hunting or traveling. Under all his clothes, excluding underwear. He had a very thin but diamond strong metal mesh that was still very flexible. Over that, he had on some light blue shorts which hugged his waist and legs fairly tightly. They reached down to his knees. Going around his waist was a white belt.

He had a form fitting shirt of the same color as his shorts and a black utility vest layered over that with silver zippers and accents. Covering his hands was some thin yet strong biker like combat gloves. Under each finger and on his palm of the white gloves were some silver grip texture.

Radian also had on some white and electric blue combat boots. It was mostly electric blue with some lighter blue lightning patterns all over them, but the soles and the accents were white. “We aren't just trying to break it out. We heard that Ruby Rose might be there too.”

The neko nodded as she glanced back at the boy. “Right. If she is there, we need to break her out. If not, we still need to at least investigate it.”

Radian turned back to look at the older woman. “Shouldn't we start looking by the cliff sides?”

The two-woman looked back at him and glanced at each other. Blake turned around and nodded. “Might as well.” She admitted.

 

Later after a while of searching, they all came across a cave in the side of the mountain. _‘Is this it?_ ’ Blake thought.

“Think this is what we are looking for?” Asked Radian.

Rowan sighed as he kicked a rock. “This is too weird. Why would it just be open and not guarded?” Everyone looked at the boy. He shrugged, “Well I thought she was hiding this monster.” He supplied his opinion.

“We went over this. Many times, already.” Blake rolled her eyes. “We could use the monster Salem wants to hide as our friend.”

“Right…” Rowan’s sarcastic tone replied. “And we will just magically befriend it.” He held up open hands.

“Shut up Rowan.” Radian once again smacked the guy up the back of his head. “Come on. Let's go.” He requested.

Blake nodded and started to lead her team into the cave. But as they began to enter, they heard a screech.

The screeching of the Grimm Deathstalker sent chills down the team’s spines.  Red eyes pierced through the black was that filled the cave.

“Son of a bitch.” Muttered Rowan. He pulled out his shotgun while the rest of the team did the same.

“We just need to get past it,” Blake ordered. “Killing it is secondary.” She received nods from the rest.

The four split into pairs of two, bolting around the Deathstalker. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud to toss it with its line attached into the ceiling. She jumped into the air and swung around the beast while she ran on the wall.

Ilia pulled out her whip to grab the scorpion’s claw. She pulled its claw at it to make the creature instinctively pull back. This made Ilia lunched over the beast’s arm. Rowan smirked and better to the side.

When its tail swung at the boy, it scrapped the ceiling. Making it crack and some boulders fall to the ground. Both pelting the scorpion and almost hitting the others.

Radian sighed as he dodged sideways to avoid falling rock. He summersaulted into the cave wall, pressing his feet onto the way to launch himself back off it. He did a frontwards flip in the air to land behind the Deathstalker. Instantly he heard a hiss and saw a pair of blood red snake eyes.

“Shit.” He gulped. He then called out. “Heads up! We got a Grimm snake!” He yelled before he jumped to the side to dodge a lunging attack.

Blake's eyes widened as she saw the huge black snake. She spun her hips to swing her legs around. She grunted as she landed a spinning kick into the Grimm’s head as it turned around to strike at Radian. The instant the head smashed into the wall, the entire wall cracked. A figure shot up over the ceiling with a huge rumbling filling the cave.

The cat woman pulled her weapon out of the ceiling as she landed on the ground. As she landed on her feet, sliding and spinning around.

Her eyes narrowed as the ceiling began to crumble to the ground. She slid her eyes to the side to see Rowan somersaulting past her in the air. He then landed without injury onto his knees. She sighed right as Ilia landed right next to her.

“This sucks.” Ilia breathed as the rocks fell from the ceiling to crush the Grimm. Creating black smoking dust rise into the air.

Once the dust settled their eyes widened at the sight of the cave in. Rocks filled up the entire passage. _‘Shit. There goes our escape route.’_ Blake's eyes took in the sight.

“Well isn't this just great?” Rowan yelled. _‘What fucking bullshit.’_ He thought as he bitched to himself. “Now we are trapped. So, are you now seeing why this was a dumbass idea fearless leader?” He spat venom at Blake. “And I can't see like you Faunus in the dark.”

Radian reached into his pockets and fiddled around to pull out some blue and white glasses. He slipped them on and watches the entire place light up. _‘Good. These still work.’_ He thought. He looked down and pulled out some red set. He grabbed Rowan’s shoulder.

“Damn!” He jolted in place.

“Put these on dumbass.”

“Jackass.”

The woman rolled their eyes as they looked at each other with a deadpanned face. Ilia shook her head. “Alright quit it, ladies.”

Blake laughed at her friend’s comment much to the male’s dismay. “That is not funny.” Rowan snaps. “Also, while I am thinking of it. How do you expect to get out?” He made a hand gesture as he did so.

“We will find a way out,” Blake dipped her head. She gestured to the cave in. “We can still breathe and there is a breeze in here.” Her cat ears twitched. She shifted and turned to look off into the dark tunnel. “Don’t you trust me, Rowan?” She asked.

Sighed, he looked down for a bit. “Yes.” He looked back up at her. “I do. Just sometimes what you do makes me very confused and a bit ticked.” He pinched his nose as he said. “I joined you to help avenger, my sister. And this doesn't seem to be helping me do that.”

Walking up to him, Blake softly smiled. “I know you did, and we will. You can trust me on this. We are here to find Ruby Rose and break her out. if the rumor is true then we can save her.”

Rowan sighed and looked away for a bit. Blake backed up and turned around to walk a bit farther into the cave. “Come on. Let’s look around. If push comes to shove, we can force our way out the rocks.”

Radian smiled as he walked closer to her. “Come on. Lets just go already. Enough talking.” He grinned. He walked past Blake and the rest to start walking through the halls. The others glanced at one another and nodded.

Then they all walked togather through the caves with Blake leading them. Radian kept looking around the cave taking in the sights.  Rowan was nervous as they walked through the caves. Finally, after walking a bit they came to a side path. Deciding to take it they all walked down the side path. The four stopped at the sight they saw before them.

“Well, that screams base.” Radian laughed while the other took in the sight of the gray cement and black metal frame of the heavy door. It was huge. Able to fit a giant Deathstalker.

“I guess this rumor might have some truth to it Afterall,” Rowan said.

Silently Blake walked over to it and started to examine the walls. After a while of examination, they started to get into a conversation. They talked about what this place was exactly and about the rumor.

“.. then once we find Ruby,” Ilia explained. “We can both get out and start to take down Salem.”

“What if she is mentally broken?” Rowan asked to bring up a point he had thought about. “She’d be a mess and she could help us.”

“Are you saying we should leave her if she is in there?” Blake hissed as she looked over the door.

“That is not what I am saying.” Rowan shook his head. “And you didn’t let me finish. I do not want anyone to be broken. But if she is then we would have to help heal her. Which would be a pain.” The made some hand motions. “Again, I think we need to get her out, but we need to realize that she might have been mentally broken.” Everyone looked at him. “So, we should at least be prepared.” He finished.

Ilia sighed, “I suppose he is right about the possibility.” She closed her eyes for a second before she continued. “If she is then we need to help heal her before she can join us.”

‘That’s not what I want to hear or think about.’ Blake told herself. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. But even if she is. We need to help her. Rowan said.  IF she is broken it’ll be a pain to deal with, however, we should help her. Her strengths are greatly needed.” She stopped and then hit something.

A huge and loud clang echoed through the cave. Slowly with a slight screeching, the doors opened. “Be ready for everyone. We have no idea what is lurking in here.” Blake told the others who all nodded. Taking to the sides of the walls.

Dark, gray, black and metallic was the best way to describe the halls. The floors were all dark gray with two metal hex floors covering a 3ft wild channel under the floor on either side of the walk way. The dark gray walls held no form of decoration except for the two black chambers on the top and bottom. This gave the halls an octagonal shape. In the ceiling there where two rooms of thing white lights that would flicker on and off.

Chills went down their spines as they softly walked through the hall. The sounds of their feet hitting the floor gave off a small echo.

Straight off in front of them, there was a perpendicular hall going off to their right. Which was not too far ahead of them. Only by about four yards. “Hey, is that a grim?” Radian asked. They all stopped walking over the metal floor. Before them walking through the hall was a Beowolf.

The giant thing clambers over the floor to enter the corridor where it turned and started to walk away from them.

“Well, that is a relief.” Ilia sighed in relief. “If it saw us. That would have been a problem.” She shook her head.

“Yes. Everyone keeps an eye out for Grimm.” Blake to them. She then slowly walked forwards. “No guns. Only silent kills if we run into them otherwise, we are going to avoid them all togather.” She directed. Making everyone nod in acknowledgement.

 

 

After what felt like hours. The four quietly moved through the corridors. Avoiding the grim where they could. A Few times they silently killed off the smaller ones and avoiding the larger ones.  “Glad we got away from the other Grimm,” Ilia muttered.

“No kidding.” Radian agreed as he walked behind them. Soon they walked into a new hallway that was twice the sizes of the previous halls that they walked through.

Blake looked around the halls, ‘Why are these getting so big?’ She wondered. Not paying too much attention as she walked.

“Shit! Watch out!” Rowan called to Ilia and Blake. Grabbing them both by the collars of their shirts, she pulled them back right before a pitch-black tail smashed onto the floor of the huge as halls. Blake and Ilia landed on their rears while Radian jumped back a few feet.

“Humans.” A smooth voice hissed through the gigantic halls. The tail shifted and turned. Letting a giant upper body of a 30ft tall human body come into view. Before them, a giant naga was smirking. “Never thought my little Grimm toys would miss you.” She grinned.

The naga was huge, her tail was so massive that she could crush a mecha as if it was a soda can. The long 100ft tail seemed to be endlessly moving. Up at her waist, her scaled held a white checker board patter before it transitioned into white skin. Wide hips curved out and around, letting her huge ass. Yes ass, fit perfectly on her hips. Her ass cheeks flowed togather and merged perfectly into her snake tail and into her waist. If she was human sized one would say that she large beach balls for ass cheeks.

And her breasts were just as large with rich black huge bulging nipples that pushed out on her rich black sun dress. Her dress would show off so much of her cleavage and barely covered only half of her nipples. At the bottom of her sun dress was a blood red thorn pattern that snaked all the way around her dress. Her black finger nails seemed to shiny under the faded white light of the long ass hall.

Then her black hair was so silky smooth, long at that. Smoother than silk as it just flowed straight down to her ass. It also flowed up and over part of her ass. But her teeth and eyes felt so damn demonic. Chills shot through the four’s spines as they took out their weapons.

“Your toys?” Rowan asked a bit confused.

“The other Grimm of course.” She made a small hand motion. “What other toys could I be talking about.” She giggled.

“But they are Salem’s,” Blake replied she gripped her blade’s handle tightly. She looked around for any signs of movement from the naga.

“Well.~” Cooed the naga. “She gifted them to me.” She smiled, her face grew twisted before her shoulder rose. Blake jumped off to the left, flipping in the air to land on her feet a long distance away.  Radian jumped back into the wall to rebound off to land next to Blake while Rowan barrel rolled to the side to avoid the naga’s fist. The sounds of metal cracking filled the air and Ilia just barely dodged it as she jumped and tested her body.

She soared through the air and landed on her hands in a hand stand before she used the momentum to spring up into the air and land on her feet a few more yards farther away.

But the naga did not leave her to relax, as her tail smashed into the back of her body. Forcing her into the air. “Prey cannot escape the predator.~” She hissed as she picked up her hand from the floor. She was about to launch at her, but a sting smashed into her ass while a shot from Rowan’s shot gun ricocheted off the wall. “Fucking bastard!” She flickered her tail before Rowan could respond. Her shard scaled tail smashed into his side. Sending him flying into the wall.

Pain shot through his body, like a pincer attack in a video game. The impact shot through his aura and through his body. He even gasped with some blood jumping out of his mouth. “-Ack!” He gasped. His hands went weak as he fell back to the floor.

The Grimm naga spun on her hips and lunged at Blake. The psychotic hunter looks never left her face as she swiped out her hand attempt to grab the neko girl. Yet, Blake used her weapon to grapple onto her giant wrist.

Blake grinned as she lunched her body out into the air. Out of the way of the death claw, she hit a button on her weapon to react the other half. ‘Not the smartest.’ She thought as she landed next to Radian who was standing there.

“Bitch.” The naga hissed. She looked over her shoulders. Killing intent filled the hall. Air grew stale and the four started to cough. “Enough of this.” She turned. A smile crept over her face as her body flickered. Vanishing from sight. Only for her to reappear with her hand creating a crater in the floor. Metal shards shot up into the air.

“gah!” Blake cried in pain as she got shot down the hallway. A Loud boom echoed through the hall as she shot through the air. Blood escaped her mouth as she gasped for air.

“BLAKE!” Ilia and Radian cried. They twisted her necks to watch her fly through the dark. Tears formed in their shaking eyes.

“Time for skewered kitty!” The crazed shriek from the naga pierced their ears. All of them had to cover their ears. Radian glanced up to see a black pole, a spear appeared in the naga’s hand as she pulled back her arm.

He paled. “BLAKE!” He cried. “GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU SNAKE SLUT!” He roared with his killing intent leaking out of his body. It coated the hall as he focused on the arm of the predator. With a tooth grin. “Enjoy a fucked-up arm!” He laughed as his eyes flashed blue for a second.

Pain shot through the arm, making her freeze. The naga’s eyes rolled to her arm. Skin cracked, thin lines of red formed on her entire arm. She then screamed, “FUCK!” Blood sprayed out of her arm that cracked up like shattering glass. The sounds of bones snapping filled the halls. Skin tore up even more as the pain filled her entire arm. “B-basta-ard! H-how!” She cried.

Ilia grabbed Radian’s shoulders and gritted her teeth. “Why did you do that? You can’t handle losing so much aura!”

Radian was panting as his face seemed to be palling. “Can’t take the rick of loosing her.” He didn’t look at her. Inside he reached into his pocket to pull out a small blue marble like a pill. He cracked it and swallowed it. “And I still have these pills to use.” He told her.

Ilia grimaced.

“You think that this will make me bow to you?” The Naga hissed. She slowly moved a bit closer to them. Her blood drizzled down her limp arm.

“Well, that would be nice,” Radian remarked. As he said that behind him and Ilia, Blake slowly limbed back to them with Rowan.

“Radian. We need to go.” She called to him. “Now.” She called over to him from a distance.

Ilia nodded and spoke softly to Radian. “Come one we should go. Ruby has to be here.”

“Ruby huh?” The Naga smiled as she heard them talk. “OH? So, you are looking for that bitch of a monster.” She started to laugh again. The four flinched, “What _makes_ **you** think that you can control that monster and it’s a precious toy?” She giggled.

 _‘Toy? Wait, is she talking about Ruby?’_ The words shot into Blake’s head. _‘She’s actually alive and here?!’_

“Yes, we are here for that monster.” Rowan grinned. Blake slapped him upside the head.

Thee naga laughed, her laughter filled the entire halls. “You’re insane! While pain like this can harm me.” She grinned madly.

Radian’s eyes went wide as he glanced over his shoulders. He bit his lip as he watched the tail twitch.

The tail cracked and snapped while cut formed all over the tail. Preventing her from moving her tail. The black-haired creature leaned over to the side to let red blood poured out of her lips as she bent over. Her eyes widened while at the pain. “Fucking hell!”

“Radian enough,” Blake yelled at him. Annoyance filled her face. “We need to go.” She ordered. Radian nodded. She turned around and managed to force herself to run with the others following her close behind.

The naga watched them run away down the branching hallway on the left wall from her point of view. Hissing in pain she investigated the darkness down the hall. Red eyes appeared in the darkness. “Trail them. Chase them into the shaft.” She ordered. “If they come back up. I want them.” She snapped.

 

 

“Son of a bitch,” Rowan complained as the four ran through the hallway. “Can’t we catch a break?” He asked.

Ilia shook her head. “Clearly we cannot.” She told him. “That snake monster seemed to have her toys chancing us.” She sighed. “She must be in charge of the Grim.”

Blake nodded. “She said that she was gifted them.” She slid to a stop with the others as they came to a small doorway. “Is this…” She trailed off.

“It’s a fucking stair well.” Radian cussed as he slipped in through the normal sized door frame. Looking around the shaft, the stairs lined the square shaped stairwell. The lighting boy walked onto a platform that hung off the side of the wall. He turned to the left to see the stairs start to do down. Squarely spiraling down, lining the walls.

The floor of the platform was made of a solid dark gray metal with a 6inch wide black line that ran along the edges of the floor. There, centered in the middle of the line was a small and thin trench that held a white light. Some sort of white light softly light up through the crack. Making the particles in the air seeable because of that eerie light.

Radian glance to the solid glass like panels that lined the edges of the on the top of the railings was a solid white glass section. In side, it glowed a faint white hue. Showing off particles in the air as the glowing filled some of the room. He glanced at each of the steps to see how the side against the shaft wall and the railing the same light trench as the platform’s edges had done.

Gradually the others walked into the shaft with their feet tapping on the metal floor. “This place.” Blake shivered. “Feels much creepier than the rest of the base.”

Ilia looked around and then spotted something next to the door frame. She walked over to it to find a small door pad. ‘Stopping Grimm from following sounds like a good idea to me.’ She thought as she punched through it.

Rowan gulped and nodded. “Th-that is true….”

He jumped in place as the sounds of two black doors snapped shut behind him. He and everyone else looked over to see the door to the stair well being shut.

“What the hell Ilia! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He snapped.

“Would you rather let the Grimm chase us through here?” She asked him.

Rowan just sighed. “Point.” He walked up and looked over the edge of the railing. “I can’t see the fucking bottom.” He looked but over his shoulder to the others. “I am not going to want to walk that far down.”

“Then let’s take the elevator.” Radian pointed to a suspended elevator. They all turned to see the device almost floating in the center of the four-black anti grav pillars that held it in place. Each of them had a single thin red glow trench cut the went down each side of the square pillar.

The floor of the elevator was made of a dark gray metal slab with that had waist high guard rails. Coming out of the top of them was a black cage like a wall. Which reached up to the top of the moving box. The only opening in the device was the front. “I am not going into that death trap.” Rowan crossed his arms.

“How else do you want to get down there?” Radian asked. He walked into the floating anti grav elevator. “It’s the best way without us having to die walking down there.” He told his companion. “What do you think boss?” He glanced up with his blue eyes starring the amber ones down.

Blake put a hand on her head. “I am with Radian. Lets just use the elevator.” She sighed before she took a few steps to get into the elevator.

Shaking his head, the red head walked into it as well. “I am not going to like this.”

Radian stood by the control panel, waiting for all of them to get on. Once he did, he hit the bottom floor button so the elevator would slowly creep down. “Interesting.” The boy muttered.

“What's the matter?” Ilia asked as she looked over to him from her spot.

“There are 3 basement floors.” Radian answered. “and we are still on the first floor.” He said that as they only dropped a good amount of the stairs.

“This is going to be a long ass ride.” Rowan sighed. He crossed his arms.

“Bottom floor, right?” Blake asked for a confirmation. She received a nod from Radian.

 

Time seemed to crawl by as they rode the open evaluator down. They just passed **Floor B2** and the entire elevator lurched before stopping. “What the” Rowan complained. “Why did it stop?”

Radian turned to look at the screen. “Shit. There is an error message.”

Raising her eyebrow, Blake inquired. “What is the error message?” She stopped leaning on the wall.

“Nothing really other than a safety failsafe triggered.” The youngest shrugged. He tapped on the screen. “And…. I can't get it to want to go lower.”

The neko in the group sighed. “Then we are going to have walked the rest of the way.” She walked over to the open side of the machine. She looked over to the stairs on the wall. _‘Small jump.’_ She noted. Without waiting for the rest, she jumped over to the flight of stairs. The other three looked at each other and they followed suit.

They walked down the stairs in silence, only once they got to the floor. Blake spoke, “Alright. This should be the floor.” She looked to her left to see an open-door way.

“Are we sure that its locked up in this floor?” Ilia asked her long-time friend.

Blake nodded at her before she walked into the hall. Looking around the four took note of the 80ft (26m~) tall ceiling. And that the hallways were also 80ft (26m~) wide. “This place looks like a real prison,” Radian said as he examined the stone walls and floor. “The rest of the place was metal. But this looks… old.”

Rowan looked around the place. _‘It's like stepping back in time.’_ He glanced to the left to see the hall slowly and gently curve to the right. He looked to the right to see the hall slowly curving to the left. Before the four was a single straight passage way the extended down for who knows how long.

Slowly they walked into the straight hall. “This place is really giving me the creeps.” Rowan breathed as a shiver went down his spine.

“Same. But our target is in here.” Reminded Blake. “If we can find the monster that Salem was hiding. Then perhaps we can use it to our advantage.” She reminded the male. He sighed and continued to walk behind her.

A roar filled the halls behind them making them all stop. “That was a… Grimm.” Radian noted.

“And I do not…”

“Rowan!” Ilia cried at Rowan.

Right behind him was a giant black furred bear beast. Over the top of its head was half of a skull. Its red eyes snapped down to the red head. Swing out its claw, it went.to strike the boy with its razor-sharp claw bone tipped fingers.

Yet the moment it brought down the hammer. Its entire arm got stuck in mid air and the glimmer of some kind of wire. Finally caught their eyes. The white wire snapped out from around the walls. Wrapping and entangling the Grimm’s body before hoisting it up in the air. It roared again making them all gulp.

Blake took a step back and Radian turned to look at her. “I think I see why Salem locked the best up.” He nervously laughed.

Ilia and Rowan nodded, “And I think it's some kind of spider.” They said in union. They shared a glance at each other with a bit of surprise.

Her legs were a bit weak, Blake slowly nodded. Looking up she thought to herself, _‘Glad we didn’t trigger the trap….’_ Her thoughts trailed off. _‘Wait. We should have. Why didn't we?’_

“I would like to get going now.” Said Radian while he made a hand motion. Walking up to their leader. “Something the matter?”

Blake looked down. “Nothing.” She waved his concern off. She took a few steps before stopping. She didn’t look back at them. “Let's find that monster.” Her tone sank into their minds.

Rowan slowly followed Blake but then noticed one of them wasn't walking. “Ilia.” He called to a perplexed woman. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked over at him. “Something the matter?”

She shook her head, “No I am fine. Just had a few things running through my mind when thinking about this place.” She admitted before she walked past the human.

Sighing, Rowan followed the others.

 

After a while longer, they had walked past a junction in the halls before eventually reaching a lone room. “This…. Must have been where it was locked… up.” Rowan stuttered. The stone cylinder room they just walked held two broken force-feeding chutes. Steel chains laid broken and scattered across the floor.

Slowly Radian stepped out to examine the wreck. He squatted and started to look closer at the damage. Blake sighed with closed eyes. She dipped her head and looked over to Ilia. “It got free.”

“And no sight of Ruby either,” Ilia added. She put a hand on her elbow. She dipped her chin to stare at the floor. “But.” She perked up. Her head snapped up. “She has to be here.”

“you are right.” Agreed Blake. _’I can't just give up on her. Not after all that, we went through.’_ She reminded herself.

“Just what happened here?” Wondered Rowan aloud.

The blue haired male spoke up. Making the three turn their heads to look at Radian. “I can tell you what happened.” He stood up and looked over his shoulder. “The spider that was locked up here broke loose.”

“What makes you think it was a spider?” Ilia rose her eyebrow.

Pointing to the marks on the floor. “There marks look like eight sharp legs.”

“Really?” Rowan made a hand gesture. “And what kind of spider can make those marks?” He asked.

‘That is a good point.’ Blake admitted.

Sighing as he scratched the back of his head. Radian gave his answer. “One that needs this giant as room and this much chains to tie it down.” He pointed at the chains over his shoulder with his thumb. “And the webs we saw in the hall.” He pointed out.

Ilia smirked as she glanced at Rowan who shut up. “Shut it.” He hissed at her.

“I never said anything.”

“Your face said it all.”

“Enough bickering.” Blake cut in. “This monster might have Ruby. That Naga Grimm recognized Ruby’s name.” Her words made the three nods at her. “And don’t forget that she said that this monster as a previous toy.” She let the words sink in. _‘So, Ruby might be it’s… toy.’_

“Then let’s go and try to find the spider,” Ilia said. She had put a hand on her hip and Rowan had crossed his arms.

She made a small laugh. “Yes, lets.” Blake dipped her head with closed eyes. She opened them to turn and look past Rowan to the hall.

The rest of her team followed her out of the room before they all took a right. Silence filled the hall as they traveled. Only to get broken by Rowan. “So, what do you think this spider looks-LIKE!” His question turned to panic as his foot tripped on something.

A silk line snared his ankles to yank him into the air. As he did, more silk spun around him to tie up his hands behind his back. Everyone else turned around to see it happen so fast.

“Hang on! I got you!” Ilia called. She bolted at him but was only able to make a single step. Since more silk appeared and coiled around her right wrist and left ankle. She found herself being spun in the air as more wrapped around her. Binding her tightly with just her feet and head free. All the while being lifted into the air.

“Ilia!” Blake cried. She held out her hand as she jumped to her friend. Only for white silk to tightly grab her wrist, yanking it back and up over her head. Then her other hand got snagged followed by her ankles.

Barely moving, Radian instantaneously widened his eyes. _‘Son of a bitch!’_ He mentally cried as an insane amount of silk webbing appeared out of thin air. It the molded to his side while it forced him j to the wall to his right. “Well, this sucks.” He muttered as he found himself plastered to the wall.

He raised his head up to see how Blake was dangling down from the ceiling. She was luckily upright, compared to Rowan who was upside down. “And a sticky situation at that.” He joked. “What? I can't be funny?” He remarked at the stares he got.

“Can anyone move?” Blake asked.

 _‘I hate this.’_ Rowan seethed. “No.” He hissed.

“I can't either,” Added Ilia. She looked around the place. _‘How didn't we trigger these before?’_ She wondered. _‘Or see these?’_

“…Guess we need to wait….” Sighed Blake as she let her head fall forwards.

 

“Well, this is unexpected.” A new and familiar voice made Blake's eyes snap open. She looked right before her to see something that she never thought she would ever see. A hyper ass drider. It was Ruby, the silver eyed breast drider took up half of the hall. Her six eyes gazed over the four that she trapped. She tilted her head, letting her hair sway in the movements. Stopped and then stared at Blake. “Bl-Blake?! Is th-that you?” Her fanged lips curled.

 _‘She has Ruby’s face and voice!_ ’ Realized Blake as she listened to her voice and took in her face. “.. R- r- ru Ruby?!” Stammered Blake. Her amber eyes shot open. “H-how…”

“Wait this is Ruby?” Rowan cried. “I thought she was human. Not some drider!” His wide eyes starred at her. _‘How? Why?’_

The second Faunus let her jaw drop. “Wh-at th-that is Ruby? But- how? SHE would have to… been transformed?”

Ruby ignored her out burst as she looked at the older Blake. She was about to speak but then another voice called out. “Ruby?” The sounds of Weiss’s voice came through. “What is going on out there?”

Amber eyes opened wide. “We-iss.” Croaked Blake. “What is going on?!” She cried.

Ruby shrugged, “Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Ruby? Why does it sound like that’s Blake?” She asked.

“Because of she… looks like Blake…” Ruby trailed off.

Thoughts were starting to run through Blake’s mind. ‘Wait… if she is Ruby…. Then she should be more then willing to help!’ The realization hit her. “Ruby.”

She made Ruby’s head snap up to her. “Yes?” She asked.

“You are Ruby Rose.” Blake hesitantly said. “Right?”

Smiling sweetly, Ruby dipped her head a bit. “Yes, I am.” She smiled. But she then stopped smiling, turning serous. A stern expression covered her face. “Granted how can I know if you really are the Blake that I know?” She asked.

The cat ears dropped. “W-what?!”

Shrugging Ruby responded, “Well I have been down here… for a way to fucking long. I swear I might be losing my mind.”

“Really? Only know you think you might be?” Rowan quipped.

Irritated Ilia snapped, “Not now Rowan! That is not helping us.”

Ignoring them, Ruby took a side forwards to stop right behind Blake’s tied up body. “Well.” She crossed her arms under her tits. Letting them jiggle with the sounds of milk filling Blake’s ears. “I think I kow how to find out.” She smiled, but this sent a chill down Blake’s spine. Making her shutter.

“W-what?!” She gulped.

“I got a few questions that I want answered.” The response made them all stare at her. “After all, I have some things in mind that the Real Blake Belladonna would know about me. And some of her.”

“Wh-” Choking on air Blake cried. “What?”

The breast drider shrugged. “It’s simple right?” She smiled. “Now.” Her cheerful tone went cold. “Let’s start with a simple question. What is the name of Blake’s personal weapon?” She asked.

Blinking Blake sighed, she dropped her head down and looked away. _‘Might as well go along with it.’_ She returned her head back up to look at the drider. “Gambol Shroud.”

Some of Ruby’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s good to hear. Then what about this. What did Blake wear on her head when she started at beacon?”

The other’s head bore at Blake. “A Black bow.”

Ruby was smiling as she heard this. “Well, I really only have two other questions. Weiss helped me figure out what else to ask.” She smiled happily.

 _‘This must be her. Everything seems to point to her being the real thing.’_ Radian thought from his point of view. _‘Salem hates those with silver eyes. Blake always said she had silver eyes.’_

“First, whose book was Blake reading when I meet her at Beacon for the first time?”

Blake paused. _‘What book? How am I supposed to…. wait…’_ Something came to her mind. “The Man with Two Souls.” She finally answered.

Ruby’s eyes lit up. “Bingo!~” She giggled. “Now finally. Who was Blake’s secret crush?”

Blake’s mind halted. Cheeks burned red while her hands and feet. “w-ha huh? A c-rush!” Stammered Blake. She was completely flustered as she stammered. “A cru-sh bu-t I nev-er h-had one.” She blushed.

She would have rolled her eyes if she could. “Bullshit.” Ruby held her arms in a firm cross under her tits. “She had one and told just me. Because of who she had a crush on.” She smiled.

A blush filled the neko’s cheeks. Ilia looked over to her friend. “Wait… you had a crush? On a guy? Who was it?” She asked her friend.

Then laughter escaped the breast drider. “Who said anything about it being a male?”

Silence filled the hall, Blake gulped as her heart raced. “How… I told no one…. But……” She mewed. Her mind buffered as she struggled to get out the words. “…Ruby….” She froze as she starred at the woman. “You… really are her.”

Everyone went silent as they starred at their leader. Except for Ruby who looked at her longingly. “In the flesh.” She laughed with a kind smile. “I am Ruby Rose.”

“Ruby Rose!” Weiss’s voice came through her breast abdomen. “If that is Blake then I really want to come out!”

Ruby sighed and then looked at her spider abdomen. She put her left hand on the breast appendage. “You’re fine in my womb. I am not risking losing you.” The former made the team all pale white at the sound of that.

“Ruby?!” Weiss cried. “I only ever got to be out twice!” Weiss’s cries made the others excluding Radian pale.

The lone quiet human in the four, turned his head to look at her hyper spider body. _‘OH!~’_ He internally smiled. His lips silently moved. Not letting any words leave but Ruby’s eyes picked up on the words. She softly smiled.

“Now I must admit. Some of your new friends seem very different.” Ruby dropped her arms to her waist. She put one hand on her hip and turned to look back at Blake. “But sadly. Since you are here, I can finally be with you again.” She reached out to grab Blake’s bindings. With just her finger she cut the girl from the ceiling.

With a gentle catch, Ruby prevented Blake from touching the ground.  With a clayed finger, she cut the silk around her wrists. Letting Blake drop her arms down. With a smile, she pulled her into a tight hug. “Just glad to find you…” Her happiness turned to concern. “But… now I need to prevent the grim from getting you.”

The happy expression that Blake held shattered vanished. “What?”

Not waiting for a response. Ruby gripped her friend’s arms, pinning them against the sides of her body. The breast drider then lowered her to her waist. Letting the black-haired woman see that red lower lips on the black skin. She looked up, only to see the under the breast of her second set. “R-ruby! Please don’t-” She got cut off as her face kissed those red lips.

The soft lips softly pressed up around the cheeks of the womb. Her sight went dark while the felling of those soft walls massaged her head. The lower lips snapped shut around her neck. Griping onto her neck too hard for her to squirm. Slowly Ruby pushed her body into the sex, a burning pleasure filled her body to make her moan. Using her vagina muscles to pull her shoulders into the tunnel. With a smile, Ruby guided Blake’s left hand to her other side. This way, she could grab both while she used her claws to cut the silk from her friend.

Blake cried. “Ruby! Don’t!” Her entire body was shaking while she felt her arms back getting freed up. But it was not relaxing her. _‘This… this cannot be happening!’_ Her heart raced as she felt her body sliding into that wanting cunt. She gasped as her tit’s nipples rubbed up against the flesh.

Grinning hard, Ruby held onto both of Blake’s arms. Forcing her into the flesh tunnel. Her milk silk was sliding off the panicked woman. Then with a huge gasp, Blake’s head broke through the cervix of the womb. Gasping hard for air. She panted and groaned. “This… is not what I thought would happen…” She grunted annoyed and confused. Half of her body was jammed into her old team’s leader’s pussy.

On the outside, Ruby cut away the rest of the silk. Ruby was smiling as she watched Blake stop fighting her wishes. Gently she grabbed the woman’s legs to slid her through her pussy that burned with bliss. She moaned once more as she felt the rest of the woman’s body just slip on into her womb. She panted for a second before she grinned.

“Ruby!” Ilia cried. “Wh- why did you do that!” She started to struggle. Making her trap shake.

With a fanged grin, “I am not going to lose my friend after finally meeting her after all these years.” She put a hand on her breast abdomen. “And, my body is the safest place to be.”

Ilia paled as he heard that, eyes went wide and shook.

“Let our leader out, you fucking bitch!” Rowan snapped.

 

On the inside, Blake found herself laying on the ground. The womb flesh, she looked around and found the red flesh to be oddly relaxing. Using her hands, she started to push herself up off of the flesh floor. _‘And… feels safe.’_ She blinked and looked to the side. Right off to the side corner of the womb cave was Weiss. “Wei-ss…. You… are fine.” Her jaw dropped.

Before her, Weiss was laying there. Bundled up in some sort of white material. Her head rested up against the soft and comforting womb. The blue-eyed girl threw off the covered and tackled into the woman. “Blake!” Blue eyes watered while the neko found herself slammed into the ground. Weiss forced her face right against Blake’s. “Is that you!” Joy filled her face.

“W-eiss….” Tears dripped down Blake’s face. She stranded into those iced blue eyes. “You’re alive.” She choked. “h-how.” Cat eyes looked over the white themed girl. _‘She looks like she never aged!’_ She thought.

“Wait!” Weiss cried. She shook her head before she grabbed Blake’s shoulders. "How long have I been in here? Where's Yang? Where the fuck is Salem?” She yelled at her friend. Making her wince at the rapid list of questions. “And how the hell did you get done here?!”

Ringing shot through Blake’s head as she had to snap her eyes shut. “Ugh… Weiss. Not so fast.”

“Sorry.” Weiss instantly apologized. Sorrow filled her face as she looked down. But then she grew a smile. Gripping the black-haired woman’s arm, she yanked her over to the side of the womb where she was sleeping.  “Come over and sit down with me.” She demanded.

As she did, Blake felt her left arm getting pulled out and around, forcing her to spin around before landing on the bottom of the curving womb walls. “Weiss!” She grabbed her left arm to rub it. “You did not have to drag me over here.”

“Sorry but I am just happy to see you again.” She smiled, “But seriously. Where the hell is Yang?” She asked.

Leaning into the wall she looked up for a bit before she looked down at her friend. “Weiss... can we chat about that later?” Blake asked her.

“Fine.” Huffed Weiss.

Looking down at her younger looking friend. _‘I need to ask It’s going to kill me if I don’t.’_ She sighed. Glancing away at her hips for a second and then popped the question. “Weiss why… why do you still look like your 17?” She asked as she tilted her head.

Weiss shrugged indifferently and answered. “No one ages inside of Ruby’s womb here.” She was completely unphased by the question.

“WHAT?” Shocked filled Blake’s face. Her mouth dropped.

“Did I say something wrong?” Asked a concerned Weiss.

“Yes,” Blake replied. She rubbed her forehead, “I thought you said that no one ages in here.” With her eyes closed, she did not see the Gambol Shroud getting forced through Ruby’s cervix into the womb. Silently landing on the flesh floor.

Opening her eyes, she breathed in and out slowly. Turning her head, she gazed at her friend.

“Weiss?” She weakly asked and pointed to the girl’s stomach. “Is that an… umbilical cord?” She gulped as she looked down to see the cord connecting to Weiss.

Blinking it took Weiss a bit to respond. She nervously giggled and looked away. This meant she didn’t see the second cord come down to get close to Blake. “Heh. I forgot about it. To be honest.” She was about to look back but.

“Ow!” Blake yelped. She looked down to see the cord. “Hey! Ruby! What is this about!?” Her eyes shook.

 _“Making sure you can breathe and live inside me.”_ She heard Ruby’s voice through the flesh.

“Guess you are now enterally young like me.” Weiss suddenly said as she looked Blake in the face. The neko’s ears perked up.

“What?” She had to shake her head. “Did I hear you right?” She asked. “I won’t… age anymore?” She rubbed her forehead. “How? I thought we just don’t age in here.”

Weiss shook her head. “While yes that is true. In general, anyone that gets put in here. But anyone that she wants can be gifted enteral youth through these cords.” She held her umbilical cord as she explained it. “Now…. I know that she gifted it to you. She did to me too.”

“But does she do it to everyone she unbirths?” Blake asked concerned with an auditable gulp.

“No only people she decides to…. I know she did the same to you because she told me what she would do,” Weiss replied.

Palling Blake gulped. “So…. I can’t age….”

Weiss nodded at her friend. “That and you will just reform here when you get killed or vored.”

 _‘Wait.’_ Those words hit her like a truck. _‘Re-form.’_ Her mind numbed. “Wait…. I just reform in Ruby’s womb!”

Weiss winced at her outburst. “Yeah…” She rubbed her sore ears.

“But… then… what about my w-” Blake started to get wet eyes.

 _“I’m going to find her Blake.”_ Ruby’s voice called through the flesh making her stop. _“She’s getting the same treatment as you.” She_ answered. _“To live in my womb where no one can get to.”_

Bolting onto her feet, Blake’s head snapped over to the source of the voice. “Th-that can’t be…” She trailed off. “Ruby you can’t just unbirth us as if we are your property!” She balled her hands into fists. “Yang would not stand for this! And Either do I!”

 _“I don’t care.”_ Ruby’s voice sent a shockwave through Blake’s mind. _“You two are mine. No way in hell I am losing my sister or my team ever again.”_

A slight gasp escaped Blake’s lips, she felt a sweat drop roll down her nose as her body heat up.

 

Outside, Ruby stretched her arms up into the air. Letting her head drop, she grinned. As she lowered her hands to her side, the breast drider went to turn around.

“You are just going to leave us here?” Asked Ilia.

Ruby turned her had to look back at the lone girl, “Of course. I have Blake now and I see no reason to take you with me.”

Gritting her teeth, Ilia then snapped. “Damn it, Ruby! How can you just leave us!”

Ruby starred back at her blankly. “Because I can.”

 

Inside of Ruby’s womb Blake eyes, ears dropped. She bolted to the front of the womb. “Ruby! No please! Take them with us!” Blake smacked womb walls. “Don’t make me climb out!” Cried Blake with the tears rolling down her face. “I’ll climb out there if I have to!” Her hand bore into fists.

A cough from Weiss made Blake slowly turn her head to look at her friend. “That won’t happen.”

“Why not?” An enraged Blake cried.

Grabbing the woven silk blanket, “No one can force their way in here.” She sighed as she rested her head against the flesh. “Only Ruby can decide who is let in or out.”

“That is bullshit!” Blake yelled back at her. She reached down to her hip but paused. Panic filed her system as she slowly lowered her head to her side to see nothing on her hip. _‘Gambol Shroud! Where is it?!’_

Weiss’s eyebrow rose. “What’s the matter?”

“Weiss…. I don’t have Gambol Shroud with me.” She weakly mewed.

Rolling her eyes. Weiss pointed to the ground. Right before Blake’s feet was her personal weapon. “Ruby pushed it inside herself after you came in.”

The necko’s head snapped over to Weiss. She then looked back down and picked it up. Unseathing it, she smiled.

“Blake. You don’t expect to be able to cut your way out.” Deadpanned Weiss. “You cannot do that.”

“Watch me.” Blake’s stern voice made Weiss sigh. Her eyes narrowed at the cord attached to her belly. With her left hand, she held the soft and firm flesh cord in her hand. Gritting her teeth she went for the swing.

The sounds of a fleshy smack filled the entire womb. And Blake’s body started to go numb while her entire body tingled. A chill went down her spine as she slowly twisted her neck to see the black blade wedged sideways into the flesh in the back of the womb. She let out a muted mew at the sight of the blade. Her eyes began to water.

“Told you.” Weiss stepped to her side. She held her hands behind her back. “Nothing can break her womb. Nothing.”

“I don’t believe it.” Choked Blake. She turned back to the flesh wall above the cervix. Stepping over to the womb wall she screamed. “ **Damn** it, Ruby! IF you leave them! I Will never forgive you!” She smacked the flesh wall. Rage filled her voice as she gritted her teeth.

That made Ruby on the outside pause. Thoughts ran through her mind. _‘Wait.’_ Her mind froze for a few. _“Never forgive me?’_ Her head dipped down while she went into deep thought. _‘Why would she hate me… she’s perfectly safe now!?’_ She bit her lip and made a _tch_ noise. “Fine.” She breathed with her head dipping. She turned to look over to the silent male. Reaching out she used a single finger to slice the webbing from.

Radian weakly smiled, “Forced to behave….” He muttered. “If I can. I would like to walk.” He requested as he felt her tie him up.

“No. Not right now.” Ruby told him sternly with her top half of eyes hidden behind her hair bangs as he head dipped. She looked away from him and at the green eyed male. She gently lifted her hand. With a gentle pull just one finger, a small gleam went through the air. The two trapped humans and Faunus’s eyes all went wide as they gasped at the sight. It was a huge grid of silk wires that covered the entire hall like trip security lasers.

With a small snap, green eyes snapped wide. A loud thud filled the hall as Rowan faceplanted into the floor.   A small amount of pain shoot through his body as he fell flat onto his belly. All the blood that was in his head started to return to the rest of his body. “ow!” He complained as he felt his body tingle a bit as he lost the small tingling that he had to endure.

Looking down at the sight, ilia sighed. “This might hurt.” She muttered.

Shrugging, Ruby pulled another line to have some milk silk wires cut right through the think webbing that dangled Ilia in the air. With an audible snap, the silk broke allowing Ilia to hit the ground.

The Faunus groaned as she laid there on her back. _‘This isn't what I thought would happen.’_

Ruby quickly got to work as she lactated out more of her silk milk. Holding out her arm she grabbed the silk as it floated through the air. Silently she moved her fingers quickly to cut it apart. Gently she picked up Radian with her hands. Then she pressed him against her breast abdomen before she used the sticky silk to plaster him to be almost right next to the right side of her human body.

Turning his head, Radian watched the breast drider pick up Ilia. Then do the same to her, sticking her right next to him on his right side. “Well glad you could join us.” He quipped.

Deadpanning at his joke. She groaned, “It's not like I had a choice in the matter.” Ilia remarked. Right as she finished saying that, Ruby picked up Rowan to plaster him right next to Ilia on her right.

“Happy Blake?” Ruby asked her passenger.

 _“Why are they not in here with us?”_ She felt the hands squeeze her inner walls.

The breast drider just sighed and turned around. “ _Because I am not putting any but my team and Jaune’s.”_ She replied.

While she slowly took a few stepping, Blake's cat ears fold down. She fell to her knees. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. A weight press down over her shoulders. Ears perked up at the sight of a think white silk blanket. “Weiss?” She mewed. Her amber eyes stared into blue.

“Don’t worry about it.” Weiss softly smiled. “At least for right now. We can talk more when she gets back to her camp.”

Ears flickered. _“She has a camp?”_ Blake’s words made Weiss nod. _“Why would she even have one….”_

“So, I can sleep in peace.” Answered Ruby flatly. The breast drider went quiet again. She took a turn in the hall to enter a side hallway.

Radian continued to stay quiet and Ilia looked over at the sight of the hall. White silk coated the hall, the entire thing had milk webbing and strands sticking to the surfaces.   _‘This… really feels like a nest.’_ Ilia gulped as her ride silently slipped through the webbing with ease.

After getting a fair bit into the silk. Ruby looked up at a wide-open silk floor. It was a halfway up the wall. Ruby bent her legs a bit before she leapt up to the suspended loft. Landing silently on the silk, she glanced over to the side. Without a word she turned and backed up against the wall. The with just a few swipes of her claws she released the three plastered to her abdomen.

“I'm going to be sleeping.” Explained Ruby. She didn't even look over to the three as they hit the silk floor flat on their stomachs. “So, don’t bother me.” She instructed them.

“Can you at least let Blake out?” Ilia asked as she pulled the rest of the silk covering her body. _‘Damn this stuff for being so sticky.’_ She winced as pulled the silk off.

“Hell no.”

_“Ruby!”_

“Spider bitch!” Rowan muttered under his breath. While he wouldn’t be heard by everyone, he still got smacked by Radian.

The breast drider groaned. “I am not letting you out Blake any time soon.” She didn’t even glance over at her body. “Especially after finally seeing you again after all these years.” Instead, she turned to look at the other three. “And I don’t want you three to leave the camp.” She told the three.

“And why should we even listen to you?” remarked Rowan who was staring her down. He had his hands curled into fists.

“You don’t want to get eaten by the Grimm.” Ruby swiftly replied. She leaned back onto her body. Yawning she continued to speak. “And I am going to be sleeping for a bit.”

“Sleeping… really?” Deadpanned Rowan. He made a hand motion, “With all these Grimm out here?”

“I am their natural predator,” Ruby answered while she yawned. “So, the always hide from me. Besides. Nothing can get Blake or Weiss from inside my womb.” She yawned again and finally closed her eyes before slumping up against her abdomen.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Rowan demanded. He got right up in front of her. Rage filled his face before he reached out to try to grab her. Only for Ilia to stop him. “Ilia? Hey, let me go!”

She shook her head and yanked the boy back. Making him land on his back with his waist at the woman's feet. “Just stop. There is no point in threating Ruby.” She looked down at the enraged red head. “Trying to harm the person we came to save is counterproductive.”

“But she is a monster! And she unbirthed Blake!” Rowan pointed at the sleeping breast drider.

Sighing, a sadness came over the Faunus. She put a band on her elbow. But right as she went to speak.

“Blake. Can you hear us?” Radian asked from his new position right up against the breast abdomen.

 _“Yeah… not much though…”_ Blake's voice came through the womb.

Radian nodded but heard Rowan speak. “Wait… she can hear us?”

Turning his head, he nodded at his teammate. “Looks like it.”

Ilia room a step forward. “Alright let try to figure out what we are going to do next.”

“Well, I know what we should do.” Rowan jumped to his feet. “We force Blake and Weiss out before we high tail it out of here.” He made a thumb motion to point over his shoulder.

 _“Hell no! We are not leaving Ruby behind!”_ Blake's voice cried through the flesh. _“After all we went through just to find her.”_

“Bullshit! She fucking unbirthed you!” Rowan snapped with his hands clenched. Walking up to Ruby, he gazed over her body. “There has to be a way to force you out.”

 _“Force Ruby to rebirth her?”_ They won't need to be able to see Weiss, to know that she was scoffing at them. _“That is not going to happen.”_ Weiss scoffed.

“Bullshit!” Rowan yelled. “There is a way to force you out.”

Dipping her head, Ilia put her chin into her hand. “Rowan.”

“What?” The red head snapped. He turned around to stare her in the eyes.

 _“Why would you want to get out, to begin with?”_ The question made everyone pause.

 _“Ilia.”_ Blake’s voice called out to her friend through the flesh.

“Yes?” Responded Ilia.

 _“Take Radian and Rowan back a bit from Ruby…”_ She paused for a second. _“I want to talk to Weiss alone.”_

Ilia nodded, “Come on you two. We need to give them some space.” She reached out to grab the boys and dragged them to the wall.

“Ilia!” Rowan yelled. “We cannot just leave her in that spider!”

Radian closed his eyes and pinched his nose. “Yes, we can and will have too…” He dipped his chin and opened his eyes. Gazing at the two. “Ruby… must be obsessive about her old friends.” His hands returned to his pockets. “So, I am not surprised that she will not want to let her go.”

Leaning into the wall. Ilia crossed her arms. A bit of sadness came over her. “That is true. We are luckily Blake convinced her to take us with her. I doubt she would have otherwise.”

Rowan made a hand motion. “Ok… fine! I see your point.” He directed his voice at the lone woman. “But the thing I want to know is why Weiss wouldn’t want to come out?”

“I really don't have any idea...” Muttered Ilia.

“It's her safe haven.” That made the two snap their heads over to Radian.

“What the hell!?” Rowan exclaimed. “That makes no sense!”

“For once I agree with you,” Ilia told Rowan.

Shrugging, Radian continued. “Think about it. At some point in the last ten years since they got kidnapped.  Ruby both got transformed and unbirthed Weiss.” Those words made Ilia’s eyes widen. “Most likely to protect her.”

 _‘Silver eyes… that’s it!’_ Realization hit the lone girl. She softly shook, “She…. Grew to love it.” Radian nodded while a bit of fear covered Rowan’s face.

 

Meanwhile, inside of Ruby’s womb, Blake turned to look at Weiss. Annoyance and confusion covered her face. “Weiss… why don’t you want to leave?”

Weiss who was sitting next to her fell onto her back. Sighing she gave her response. “Why would I?”

Blake’s ears twitched and neko rage covered her face. “Because you are stuck in a womb. Ruby’s no less!”

“So, what?” Weiss snapped back. She sat up with a bit of rage on her face. “It's warm, soft and safe in here.”

The neko’s eyes widened and her mouth went a gape. “Weiss how could you say that!” She cried. Confusion, “You are talking as if you never want to get out!” Some tears rolled down her cheeks. “Just giving in and not asking Ruby to be let out. You are nothing like the Weiss I knew.” She cried.

Weiss sighed somberly and looked down at the floor. “Blake…. This womb has been my home for practically the last ten years.” She hugged her knees. “I haven’t been able to leave without being at risk from being eaten by a Grimm.” Weiss lifted her head back up to look Blake in the eyes. Sadness filled her eyes as the cat woman's cat ears remained folded. “And Ruby became extremely possessive.”

“That makes it even worse!” Blake twisted her neck. “Weiss. She is barely anything like her past self. I could only tell by the way she talked to me. Just her face and voice were all that hinted to her being Ruby.”

Weiss glanced away and went silent. _‘I'm aware… all for me…’_ She thought.

“I swear she is borderline crazy.” Blake's words stung Weiss. Making her clench her fists.

“And why do you think?!” Weiss snapped. Ember eyes snapped wide as the cat woman jolted in place. The rage turned to a pleading voice. “Blake listen. All Ruby had was me to help her even remain partly sane.” Once again, some tears ran down her cheeks. “And all I had to keep me partly sane was Ruby.”

 _‘That doesn’t make me feel any better._ ’ Blake thought as a frown covered her lips.

Sighing, Weiss looked away. “Blake.” She slowly spoke. She turned her head to look back at her. “Listen, we might not be exactly the same Ruby or Weiss you knew before. But,” She paused and put a hand on her other arm. “We are still the same Ruby and Weiss you had as teammates.” She softly smiled.

Blake let out a muted mew. “I can see that.” She went quiet for a bit. “But you two really act different.”

“Time changes people.” Weiss supplied softly.

Blake nodded, “I suppose that is true.”

 _“Trying to leave me out of it? Now that is not nice Ice Queen!”_ The electronic voice called from the corner.

“Shut it RT!” Weiss hissed in the left corner next to Ruby's cervix. There snuggly wedged in the flesh was a scroll.

“Weiss is that a scroll?!” Gasped Blake. Her head snapped back and forth between her friend and the lit scroll. “B but how!”

 _“Why should i?”_ The voice came from the screen as a logo appeared on the display. _“They would find out about me eventually.”_

 _‘Motherfucking AI.’_ Weiss hissed mentally. Getting up she pulled the scroll from the flesh wall. “Not now,” The ex-heiress ordered.

“ _Weiss._ ” Blake's voice cracked. “What in the world is going on?”

“This… is Reality Twister,” Weiss slowly answered. “An AI on Ruby’s scroll.” She explained.

 _‘Wait… scroll.’_ Blake starred at the scroll. “Weiss…. How is it even working?” She held out a hand. “All scrolls stopped working after their batteries died. We can’t charge them anymore.”

“Well, we have one working on here.” Weiss chuckled weakly. “With an annoying AI.”

 _‘Heh.’_ Blake looked down to the flesh floor. She didn’t look over to Weiss. “I see. But you never answered. How is it still working?”

Weiss looked away, her face fell. “It’s a long story.” Sadness filled her voice. “And a hard one to explain.”

Blake stayed put. “Then.” She breathed and looked up to Weiss. “Explain to me.” A stern expression coated her entire face. “How did Ruby get changed? What did Salem do to her?”

Weiss put the Scroll onto the floor. _‘Salem…. I will kill her.’_ She thought with some rage. _‘She might… have forced Ruby to become this…. Fucking hot creature…’_ She sighed and leaned her head into the flesh wall. “Salem…. Never did anything to her.”

“What?” confusion dripped out from Blake’s lips.

_“I'm the one who made Ruby into a breast drider.”_

The cat woman’s head snapped up. “Wait.” Her voice paused. Then her amber eyes shut tight and she shook her head as if she got a head ache. “What? Then turn her back!” She demanded Reality Twister.

 _“Nope. Not happening. They made a contract and its one that I cannot break. Neither Ruby or Salem can break it since I made it.”_ The Ai’s voice came out of the speakers. _“The contract was for Ruby to become Weiss’s fantasy wet monster dream.”_

Blake’s head snapped up and starred down a blushing Weiss. Her eyes went wide, and her jaw fell. “W-w-hat? Y-you’re—w-et dre-eam?!”

The white girl’s blush started to vanish. “We all had our own fetishes. Mine was multi breasts and breasts in general” She informed her friend. “And don’t give me that look.”

 “But… w-what kind of…” Blake started to stumble over her words. “Fetish is… such a creature like Ruby?”

“Because… I love breasts…. And loved the ideas of driders. Even though I was a Schnee.” Weiss told her faunus friend.

“But you _hated_ faunus.”

“Again. Because what the Black Fang did. And a drider is not a faunus.” Weiss reminded her with her arms crossed. She sighed and then glanced down at her chest. _‘Speaking of breasts. I wish I had giant beach balls breasts… or six beach ball sized breasts.’_ She thought. _‘Or… ass breasts. Sitting on soft heaven.’_ She pictured herself with some mega ass boobs.

“I- I never knew that…” Blake slowly breathed. “But… Weiss, you need to know that… in the outside world…. No one would like her. Or even be willing to true her.”

Weiss crossed her arms. “Why shouldn’t they?” She asked. “It’s not like she is going to eat anyone. Ruby only eats Grimm.” She rolled her eyes.

Blake gaged. “Only Grimm?” She choked on air again. “Weiss! You cannot eat Grimm!”

This time Weiss rolled her eyes.

“People might be accepting of Faunus but monsters…. People turned into monsters is something that everyone hates. Fears.” Her head rolled and looked over to Weiss who grew sad. Weiss put a hand on her elbow. “Most would call her a freak. A monster!” She turned to look at Weiss. “No one would find her attractive.”

“But I do.” Weiss held her arms crossed. Tightly. She firmed said. “And that is all that really matters.” She rolled her eyes.

“Weiss…” Blake attempted to reason. “... no one would think that she is attractive. She is a literal breast… drider hybrid.”

Standing her ground. Weiss replied. “So… its hot.”

“How can you call her body hot?” Blake asked. She leaned forwards. “It’s just so… wrong…” She croaked. _‘Granted… the idea of all the milk…’_ The sounds of Ruby’s breast milk filled the womb as Ruby shifted slightly.

“So, what if I think her being a breast drider is fucking hot!” She blushed extremely hard. Hands balled into fists as she snapped her eyes shut for a second as she yelled. Hands hit the floor. She began to breath in deeply. Her fingers relaxed and she looked down for a bit. “Blake… i…” She paused. “I don’t mean to snap at you.” Her head leaned back into the flesh wall. “I don’t want our first reunion to be a fight after not seeing you for so long.”

Blake laughed weakly. “Same.” Slowly she stood up to walk over to Weiss. She took a sit next to her. “But what are we going to do now?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean,” Blake held her silk blanket tight. “What are willing going to do now that we are in here?”

Shrugging Weiss reached out to grab another silk blanket from nowhere. “Sleep.” She yawned. “I want to be fully awake when Ruby wakes up in eight hours. So, I better sleep as well.”

Blake shook her head. “Sleep… how can you two keep a normal sleep pattern?” Confusion filled Blake’s voice.

Weiss pulled up the scroll. “We have a scroll. One that keeps the time and date going. That’s how we keep sleeping right.” She simply shrugged as Blake blinked and had to shake her head clear.

“You two…. Really changed.” Blake muttered. She leaned back into the flesh again. “Wait. Weiss.” Weiss hummed a response to let Blake know she was listening. “How is the Scroll still charged… and in perfect condition.” She pointed at the lone scroll in the womb.

Blinking for a second, Weiss’s buffered. _‘…what… does… oh!’_ She then softly laughed. “Oh… that because of Reality Twister.” She off handedly mentioned. “Ruby changed her womb a bit after the contract before hiding it away in her womb.” She simply shrugged. “Salem seemed to have forgotten about it….”

 _‘Forgot about a reality twisting app….’_ Deadpanned Blake as a sweat drop dripped down the back of her head. “Why… how…. Would she just forget about that?” She asked with disbelief.

“Don’t know and don’t care.” Weiss yawned. “Listen I am going to be sleeping for a while till Ruby wakes up.” She rolled over getting comfortable. “You better do the same.” She pulled the blanket over her body tightly before closing her eyes.

Watching her friend trying to go to sleep she sighed as she glanced at her amber and lilac ring. Holding the blanket tight she flipped it over to cover her entire body. _‘It sure is soft… and very warm.’_ She thought as she closed her eyes.

 

 

Silver eyes stuttered opened as the breast drider yawned awake. She covered her mouth with her hand as she did so. Looking around she saw that Blake’s three friends fell asleep right next to her right hip. _‘Why did Blake have to have them stay with us.’_ She thought with annoyance. She rolled her head back to her breast appendage. “Weiss. Wake up.” She gently rocked her breast abdomen to slowly wake Weiss and Blake out of their slumber.

 _“Ruby… your awake?”_ She yawned. _“Already?”_ Her voice droned for a bit. _“Oh… it’s been eight hours. I guess that explains it.”_

“Yes, I am awake, and Blake’s friends are asleep.” Ruby crossed her arms as she looked down at the three.

 _“Huh? What?”_ Blake’s voice called through the womb. _“Wait did they fall a sleep?”_

“Yes. And why can’t I just leave them, Blake?” Ruby asked. She pinched her nose. “I have no need for them.”

 _“Because they are my friends! And I won’t let you!”_ Blake smacked the inside of her womb.

“But you cannot do anything from inside my womb.” Ruby reminded her with a grin. _‘And I am tempted to just leave them… but… they found a way in here.’_ She thought. _‘They are my ticket out of here.’_ She didn’t need to be able to see Blake to know that her ears flatten. Or that tears would be forming. She turned back to look over to the three. She reached out to grab Ilia’s arm. Gently, she lifted her up by the shoulders. “Morning.” She joked as she shook her gentle.

Slowly ilia groaned and opened her eyes as her body got shaken. “Gah!” She cried as she jolted in place. She tried to pull out her arm, but Ruby held on tight onto her arm. “Ruby! You gave me a heart attack!” She cried in shock as she slowly calmed down. The panic that once over her face went away.

“Sorry but I want to talk to you and your two friends.” She ordered. Complying, Ilia nodded before she went to awake the other three.

In just a few minutes she awoke the two boys. Right now, Ilia was standing right before Ruby and Rowan were right behind her left shoulder. While Radian was still off to Ruby’s right hip. Just a few feet back.

“What’s the matter Ilia?” Yawned Radian. As he slowly got to his feet, he slowly breathed. “Oh… its about Ruby.” He realized Slowly he reached up to rub his eyes. “Alright…. So, what’s the topic?” Everyone just blankly starred at him. “What?” He asked with his lips shifting into a confused curl. “It has to be something related to us getting down here.” With a hand motion, he glanced at the other three. “I’m not a dumbass.”

“He’s right.” The breast drider’s words made the two others look at her. “How did you all get in here?” The drider’s crossed arms held her tits up letting the milk in all four breasts slosh about. Filling the three’s ears. “Because I have been looking for a way to leave this hell hole for years.”

Gulping, ilia slowly gave her answers “We heard a rumor about some… monster. That even Salem wanted to forget. One that she feared.” She began, this made Ruby hum with a small smile. “Who she locked away in a secret base--” She got cut off.

Ruby snorted, “Feared monster?” Interrupting the explanation. She laughed, “Well I do like the idea of her fearing me. But I highly doubt it. She did force me to become a breast drider in a way.” She swung her head, letting teeth show as a crazed look cover her face. This made the three take a step back. “Granted. I like that idea.”

“You really don’t seem bothered by this,” Radian said as he crossed his arms.

Ruby shrugged. “Why should I?”

“Because you were human, to begin with?” Suggested Ilia. A bit of worry started to fill her face. “An-”

“She doesn’t care about becoming human again.” Cut off Rowan. Everyone turned to look at him.

With an agreeing hum, Ruby put a finger to her chin. “Well, he is right. I really haven’t thought about that.”

The lone Faunus in the group shook her head, eyes snapped shut for a second. Her entire body whipped around. With a “Don’t you want to become human again?” Ilia asked. Her head dipped with her eyes starring the breast monster down.

Putting her left hand on her hip. Ruby held out her right arm with her hand raised in the air. “To be honest.” Teeth barred, “I don’t a fucking damn about being human.”

Blake’s eyes snapped open wide, terror filled her. _‘What.’_ Her mind once again halted. She looked at the flesh wall, hands on the soft and firm flesh. Her head dropped. _“Ruby.”_ She choked. _“Please tell me you are joking.”_

“Not at all.” Silence.

Instantly Rowan yelled. “I knew it! She doesn’t call herself human anymore!” He had his finger at her.

“Shut it, Rowan!” Ilia snapped with a huge tick mark pulsing on her forehead while her neck twisted so she could yell at him. “That is not helping!”

The blue haired male held back a laugh. Crossing his arms, he starred at Ruby. “Listen…” Ruby hummed a response. “We need you to help in dealing with Salem.” Ruby slowly rolled her head over to him. “She’s a real bitch. I know you know it. Hell. Every human and faunus know it. And before you bring it up yes. We came here to find the demon she locked away to help us defeat Salem. We need every help and assistance we can get to free this world from her chaos.”

Silence filled the air for minutes. “Who the fuck are you? And what did you do with our Radian.” Rowan broke the silence.

“Huh.” Ruby breathed out a laugh. “You’re a real smooth talker.”

“I try.” Shrugged Radian. “So then. Are you willing to help us?” He put his hands into his pockets.

 “I don’t really have a reason to help you three.” Ruby dryly replied.

 _“Please! We need your help in saving everyone!”_ Blake cried as she used her hand to bang on the flesh womb wall. _“Us Faunus and Humans could really use your help!”_

Ruby rolled her eyes. “I could care less about them.” She replied to Blake. “All I want is my old friends.”

Horror filled Blake’s face while she starred at the girl. Disbelief filled her face when she gasped. _“What?!”_

“Of course, she doesn’t care! She isn’t even human anymore!” Rowan lashed out. “How can you even trust her? Everyone who transforms loses their human self! OR Faunus self at that.” He wiggled around in his bindings.

 _“Ruby! How could you forget about that promise!”_ Weiss snapped from inside of the womb.

Ruby’s head dropped as she sighed before she gave her answer. “While I do not care about humans or Faunus. I still want to end Salem for good.” She looked up at the three before her. “And I know how I can.” She grinned as her eyes glowed with some not very noticeable silver flames.

“That’s good to know.” Admitted Ilia. “But we need to know if you will help us.” She tried to get back on topic.

Rowan nodded. “That and can you give us back our leader.”

Shaking her head, killing intent flooded the room. “Hell no. She is mine now. There is no way I am letting anyone take her from me.”

“You got to be kidding!” Rowan yelled as he clenched his fists. “We need our leader back!”

Shrugging, the breast drider gave her response. “So? I don’t care.”

“Then how can we convince you to help us?” Slowly Ilia gulped as she asked her question.

The breast drider moved her left hand as she pondered. After a few minutes, she snapped her fingers. “Well, there are two things that I want in return for helping you. “First get me out of this hell hole. Second I get to keep Blake and the rest of my old Team.” She demanded.

Ilia felt her mouth slightly drop down as her eyes widened and shook. Rowan grinded his teeth togather as he formed a fist. Yet, Radian just made a silent huh as he dipped his head for a second.

“You’re insane!” Cried Ilia. “We need our leader!”

Not even phased, Ruby hummed. “You’re not in any real position to argue.” She pointed out. “NO ONE can take her from me.” She grinned. “Now that I hold her inside my womb.” She laughed a bit.

“How can we just give up our leader? And my Friend?” Ilia yelled as she swung out one of her arms. She took a step forwards and went to grab the drider’s breasts. Yet Ruby instantly gripped the woman’s wrist.

 _“Alright, Ruby!”_ Blake’s voice cried through her friend’s flesh. _“You win. I’ll… let you have me.”_ She choked with some tears in her eyes. _“Just, please! Make sure they get out alive too and I want to have my wi-”_

Ruby smiled and cut off her friend. “Glad you agree with my conditions Blake and yes, of course, I will get her too.” She sweetly smiled.

Ilia gulped as she looked at the innocent face. “R-right… fine... I understand Blake.” She choked on her friend’s name. _‘This was not how it was supposed to go.’_

“How did you get four get down in here?” Ruby asked. Her sweet smile vanished in an instance.

Ilia looked down at the silk ground. “We found the entrance to this base.” She started to explain. “Then we came to an elevator and stairwell that we used to get down here.”

“How big is it?”

Answering before Ilia could get the chance. “You could climb up it but not get into it.” Radian supplied the information. Ruby’s head snapped over to him with a slight gasp. “The door frame is too small for you to get through.”

Teeth clenched hard as Ruby bored her hands into a fist. Rage leaked out of her body to fill the hall. ‘That damn slut Salem! She really tried to lock me in here!’ The thoughts filled her head. “That bitch.” She roared. Everyone stepped back a bit from Ruby. “I’ll turn her into milk the first chance I get!”

“Perhaps we can still get you out.” Radian quickly suggested. “Like break down the ceiling or something?” He suggested.

Ruby’s body snapped upright. Her head snapped over to her. “Son of a bitch.” She hissed. She put a hand over her face. “I could have used that ceiling feeding chute to get out.” She cried. “Then all I needed to do was climb out of that to the first floor.” She grunted.

“There… there are two more floors above you.” Ilia hesitantly stated.

“Two more?” Ruby’s voice went weak. She sighed, “That sucks… but.” She paused for a bit. “I am going to get out.” She said with determination. “Alright then. She explained. “We need to split up,” Ruby told them. The three glanced at each other. “I’ll break through the ceiling to the floor above.” She explained. “The rest of you will meet me on that floor.”

“I am not taking command from a –” Rowan started to yell.

“Shut it.” Ilia snapped at the boy. “We need to get Ruby out. And we must listen to her directions for right now then so be it. She was the old team RWBY’s leader for a reason.”

“But!”

“No buts!” We will follow her till we get out of here.” Ilia explained as she stared daggers at the boy. After a bit, she sighed and rolled her head to look back at Ruby. “After all. I don’t think we have a choice at the moment.”

A sweet smile came over Ruby. “No.” She sweetly spoke. “You do not at all.” She said with a sweet smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this was a hard story to write at times and others it just come on out. So happy to have this one done. It was a long ass chapter to write but it was worth it. I really do not want to spend too much time in the prison. So, I had to make this long so there wouldn’t be so many chapters on the prison part.
> 
> This story I really want to get farther faster. So, I might need to make another long ass chapter. Sadly.
> 
> I pulled the poll for who gets transformed. Now then with that said. You all will need a twitch account to vote for it on Straw poll because this is plot changing. And it is on Devaintart for those with a devaintArt account. I know how I will use both to decide the winning choice. I just need to figure out how it works into the story. But since this impacts the story based on what you chose. I want to make sure to eliminate all double and mutli voters. Be warned this poll with have its winner choice polled in 1 week.
> 
>  _[What do you want to see Kali be transformed into?](https://www.strawpoll.me/17363117) [[Also a DevaintArt Poll Version](https://www.deviantart.com/nightmare49/journal/poll/7523974/)]_  
> Naga/Lamia  
> Octopus-taur  
> Drider  
> Breast Drider  
> Breast Naga/Lamia  
> A Nevermore Grimm Anthro
> 
> **Poll for fun**
> 
>  _[What kind of Mythical/fantasy/Demon/monster TF do you want to see?](https://www.strawpoll.me/17363125) [[Also a DevaintArt Poll Version](https://www.deviantart.com/nightmare49/journal/poll/7523972/)]_  
> Harpy  
> Naga/Lamia  
> Drider  
> Grimm Naga/Lamia  
> Grimm Death Stalker Anthro  
> Grimm Lancer Manticore Anthro  
> Grimm Nevermore Anthro  
> Wasp Girl/Boy  
> Octo-Taur  
> Scorpion Taur


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY Monster Breakout  
Chapter 3**

“This is insane,”  Rowan complained as he walked back up the stairs with the other two. Rowan, Radian, and Ilia quickly made their way through the stairs in the stairwell that they came from. “Why are we still leaving Blake in Ruby’s womb?”

“Because that was the deal that Blake struck with her.” Radian reminded the male without looking back at him. The three stopped before the elevator. “And we cannot argue with Ruby anyways.” He simply said before he jumped back out into the open elevator in the giant shaft.

Shaking her head, Ilia sighed and jumped over to her teammate. “Radian is right. We can’t argue with Ruby….” She trailed off.

“So, we are just going to leave Blake in her womb?” Rowan seethed as he followed her. Once he landed in the elevator, Radian touched a button for them to ride.

“We agreed to it.” Radian reminded his friend. He crossed his arms and leaned back into the fence of the elevator. “And Blake agreed to be hers.” His words stung the boy.

“I know that,” Rowan replied. “But that doesn’t mean that we should still let her keep our leader.”

Slowly they all rose up, “I know.” A sad sigh escaped Ilia’s lips. Their conversation was interrupted by the elevator hauling to a stop. “Radian?” She turned to look to the blue head in the back.

“Yeah yeah,” The male got off from the wall and stepped over to the control panel. “I’ll get it working.” He sighed before he started to look over the controls.

Rowan turned his attention back to Ilia. “Look, I know That we can’t agree with her.” The loudmouth spoke, “But there has to be a way for us to convince Ruby to release Blake.”

 _Ruby_ , that name made Ilia pause. “Did you just call her Ruby?”

“Yes.” Rowan sighed and annoyed. “I did but I still don’t think she should even have that name. She is nothing like what you described her being like.”

Narrowing her eyes, Ilia starred him down. “Yes, I know but didn’t you say that her mind could have been warped?” She jabbed back at him.

The red head groaned and pinched his nose. “Yes. I did. However, I still stand by what I said before. She is a monster now. Her personality is broken, her mind was twisted.” He started to argue. He crossed his arms. “So, if you can explain to me how we are going to fix her mind and get Blake back. I am all ears.”

Ilia gritted her teeth with her tense body. She went to speak but right as she opened her mouth she was cut off.

“Fixed.” Radian’s voice made the two turned to look at him. The blue haired joy stood up as the elevator creaked back into motion. He didn’t look over his shoulders as he talked. “Ruby is Ruby now. We can’t change that.”

A grim look over came Ilia. “Yeah, I know.”

“The best thing we can do is befriend her enough to release Blake and work with us.” Said Radian. He looked over his shoulders at the elevator tor came to a stop at the second basement floor. The two shared a look with one another before they looked back at Radian. Looking back at the front of the elevator, he opened the door. Without saying anything he walked out of the elevator over to the hall.

 _‘Sometimes it feels like he is our leader and not Ilia,’_ Rowan thought as he got off the railing and followed.

“Let’s see how we can do our task,” Ilia muttered as she quickly caught up with Radian.

 

Ruby looked up at the broken feeding tube that stuck out of her old prison room. She hummed to herself as she thought. Quickly she scuttled over to the wall to climb up to the ceiling. Not phased by being upside down, Ruby walked over to the broken feeding tube. Reaching out she gripped the edges. _‘Now they better be on the other side soon.’_ She though as she gazed through the black abyss. Looking around the ceiling she found a groove in the slightly raised ceiling.

A grin came across her lips as she lactated out some silk milk from her breast abdomen. Hold out her hand, she bent and curled her fingers. Reacting to her fingers, the milk silk split into four torrents of milk silk that magically curved through the air. Each blast of thread pillars connected with four spots in the outer rim of the ceiling.

The breast drider continued to shoot out her milk, forcing the four pillars of silk to stretch out and form a giant web that was halfway to the floor. She hauled the silk production before she jumped back down to land on her silk platform. When she landed, she had to tilt her head back up to see the feeding chute. She started to grin madly. _‘Good, now all I need is for them to crack the ceiling from above.’_ She thought.

 

“What the hell.” Rowan gasped at the sight of the hall. The gigantic halls made the three feel smaller than they already were. “This place is three times the size as before!” He looked over to the two others.

Radian ignored him, _‘Interesting.’_ He thought as he looked around the metal and stone halls. Metal plates with Tron like Circuitry dove in and out of the gray stone of the giant’s chamber. _‘This makes Ruby feel small.’_ He thought as he looked back behind them to the small normal sized door frame.

“Alright, you two,” Ilia spoke, grabbing their attention. “We need to find the center of this floor and break Ruby out.”

Putting a hand on his hip, Rowan sighed. “Don’t remind me.”

“Shut it,” Radian told the red head. “We need her.” Without saying anything else he started to walk out into the hall. He suddenly stopped; a chill went down his spine. “Do you feel that?” He asked. A roar echoed through the halls, rattling their ears. “And hear that… Grimm.”

Gulping with a slightly pale face, Ilia slowly nodded, “Yeah…. Let’s get to the center fast.” She said before she hurried past the boy to head straight down the hall. They did not have to walk far till she stopped and had to looked off to the side. “What in the world.”

Before them it looked like there was a rectangular box was cut out from the metal and stone. “It’s a room.” Radian supplied. He gazed at it and then felt a tingle shoot through his spine. “Come on.” He said. “Let’s hide in there.”

The three leaned against the north wall of the open room. The three peered out into the hall just in time to see gigantic Grimm claws walk right past that little slot. “Fuck.” The color drained from Rowan’s face. “That…. was massive.”

“Makes Ruby look tiny in comparison.” Radian supplied.

Weekly, Ilia nodded. “We…. Need a plan.” She said as a sweat drop ran down her face.

“What could we do?” Rowan asked a bit hesitant. “It’s not like we can mask out presence to the Grimm.”

“How about we deal with what is next to us.” Radian thumbed to the back of the room. His words made the two turn to look at him. They blinked and looked over to see a small corridor that branched off from the little hideaway that tucked themselves into.

“When did that get there?” Rowan blinked as he put his hand on his head.

“It was always there.” Radian quipped.

“Not funny,” Rowan said.

Rolling her eyes, Ilia walked past the two. “Come on. Let’s take a look at. The two males turned and looked at each other before they followed her into the hallway entrance.

“Oh, you got to be kidding me.” Rowan slapped his forehead. The hallway itself was a dead end, but at the end of it. There was a weapon fastened to the wall.

“Is that Weiss’s old weapon?” Rowan pointed to the silver rapier.

Slowly Ilia nodded with shock. “Yes….”

Not wanting to keep starring at the weapon. Radian slipped passed the two to get to the end of the 25ft long hall. He started to look over the glass wall that prevented people from just walking up and taking it.

“Radian!” Rowan yelled. He quickly ran up to his friend. “What the hell!?” He exclaimed. “We don’t even know if there are traps!”

“Well, nothing happened when I walked over here,” Radian told Rowan. “Or when you ran in here.”

Ilia pinched her nose with closed eyes for a second. She then dipped her head and sighed. She then walked up to stand to Radian’s left. “So, any ideas on how to open it?” She asked. The two males turned to look at her. “What?” She asked with an annoyed expression. She put a hand on her hip. “I don’t know everything.”

Looking away with a dipped head. “You sure act like it.” Muttered Rowan under his breath.

Ilia’s eyes narrowed at the boy’s remark.

“Ah fuck it.” Radian’s words made the two’s heads snap to him. He suddenly punched the window, shattering into countless pieces. Pulling back his hand he shook off the glass that covers his hand before he grabbed the rapier gun from it’s mount. “That was easy.”

Ilia stood their shocked, trying to process what just happened. After a few minutes, she started to think. _‘Wait! There were no traps?’_

“Great,” Rowan replied to Radian. He smiled, “This place had been a pain in the ass.” He put his hands behind his head. “Let’s get Ruby free and break out of this hell hole.”

Ilia turned her head to stare at Rowan. “Rowan. We can’t be reckless. We don’t know what traps Salem put in this base.”

“What traps? The only traps that are here are the Grimm. And we got the weapon so what else could be the problem?” Rowan argued.

“Well... I…” Ilia started to trail off. She paused for a few. “It’s almost as if Salem wanted them to get back their weapons,” Ilia muttered as she watched Radian hold onto the Myrtenaster.

“Hey, I am not complaining.” Rowan smiled as he glanced at Ilia.

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. “Rowan. This is important.”

“How so?” Rowan put his hands into his pockets. “I fail to see the point. Salem just wasn’t thinking.”

Rolling his eyes, Radian spoke up. “Think dumbass.” He cut in. “Why would she even want to lock up Weiss’s old weapon in the same base as she is locked up. It’s as if she is asking to have them stolen.”

Crossing her arms, Ilia added, “What Radian is saying is the issue. We barely… no. We had to fight no Grimm to get the weapon.” She gestured to the empty white hall. “Nothing prevented us from grabbing it.”

Sighing in defeat, Rowan dipped his head and rubbed the back of his head. “Fine, I see your point.” He paused and put his hand at his hips. “But then we should go and get Ruby out. We _need_ as Radian said.” He spat need at Radian. “And as I said. I want out of this hell hole.”

 

Below their feet, the three came across a drainage grate top over a trench _._ Looking it over Ilia hummed with a hand on her chin. “I think this is our ticket. Radian there was some kind of feeding tube in the ceiling of Ruby’s cell, right?”

Radian nodded, “Yes I recall that.”

“Come on let’s take a look.” Ilia looked around for a spot to slip through the bars. After just a few minutes she found a spot that was bent enough for her to slip on through. Silently she landed on the stone floor. She looked up at the boy and motioned them to follow her down.

The three found themselves in a shaded tunnel that was just high enough for them to walk straight up. After just a bit of walking the roof turned solid. Preventing them from seeing the hall above them. Looking around Ilia starred into the darkness. “See that?” She asked the two boys.

Wearing the night glasses, they nodded. “So, this is supposed to be where that feeding tube comes from?” Rowan asked worried.

“Most likely,” Radian admits.

“Then why are we down here then?!” Complained Rowan, a bit panicked.

“Because we are going to use the hole in the ceiling of Ruby’s jail to create an opening for her to climb through.” Radian reminded him. He looked at the red head.

A tick mark grew on the back of Rowan’s head. “I know that.” He breathed hard before he spoke again. “But that still does not make me any less nervous about this.”

“Noted.” Ilia stoically acknowledged. as the three stopped before a huge downwards hole. Light barely shined up from. “Rowan. I need climbing gear and explosives. ” She instructed. without looking at him.

Nodding he opened the backpack he wore and started to take out the gear. “I need you guys to find some spots to anchor me to.” She said as she put on the climbing gear.

“Got it.” Radian nodded as he took the rope and went to tie it down. Once as he did Ilia geared up and took the small bag of bombs that were stored in Rowen’s backpack.

She gripped the rope and took a deep breath. Then she propelled herself out over the edge with the small explosives tied to her hip.

“There she goes.” Rowan breathed. “I really hope it goes well.”

Taking a few minutes, Ilia found herself hanging out into a familiar room. Looking down she sees Ruby standing there on some webbing. She then jumped out and walked upside down from the top of the ceiling. “So, you found it!” She smiled excitedly.

Dangling there, Ilia nodded. “Yes.”

“Do you have a way to get me out of here?” Ruby asked.

“Well, we have some explosives.” Ilia pulled out one. Ruby nodded. “We can use that to break you out.”

Ruby smiled. “Good to know. All I need is your you three to break a bigger hole on the other side of this tube.” She reached out to touch the broken stone feeding chute. “I can’t fit through the end of it. Even when I use my semblance.”

Blinking the faunas rubbed her eyes. “Wait. Don’t you turn into rose petals when you use it?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“Then why didn’t you use it to get through here?” She asked confused.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Like hell I didn’t try.” She sighed and crossed her arms. “Its just that it led nowhere. And I can only stand like that for so long. If I changed back I would be stuck in there.” She told the woman. “And I do not know about you but having my body lodged in a tube would not be fun.”

“But we found a crack between the next floor and this tube.” Ilia cried.

“What?” Ruby’s voice went cold. “There is an opening?” She asked.

Gulping, ilia nodded. “Yes… but it was made of bars…. Like a sewage drain.” That made Ruby pause. “How. It was a closed off tube system before.” She said staring daggers at the woman.

“I don’t know but do you still want us to blow this up?” Ilia tried to change the subject.

 _‘All this time… I could have just slipped out through the cracked…. But every time I looked….’_ She was perplexed by what she told her. “Set the fucking bombs,” Ruby instructed. “I’ll hang onto the wall.” She pointed to the rounded wall behind herself. “Then blow them up. I want to be able to climb straight into the next floor.”

Taking the command, Ilia nodded and climbed up. Once she was back with her two friends. “Rowan. I set the bombs. Get ready to blow them. I think have some extra explosives that we might be able to use them to get into the elevator shaft.”  

Rowan nodded. “Shall I set them up around here?” He asked.

Ilia shook her head. “No need.” She said before she took off the climbing gear and walked passed the boy. “What we can’t break. Ruby can rip apart by herself.”

The boys shared a look before they followed her a good distance away from the hole. They soon came to the same partly broken ceiling in the chute that they slipped in through. She looked to Rowan who had a detonator in his hands. “Now.” She ordered.

Rowan nodded and pulled the trigger. The large explosion sounded off from the center of the hall. “Damn that was loud.” He had to cover his ears and shut his eyes at the loud bang. There before them, a giant gaping hole laid right there in the center of the floor. The three looked at each other.

“Think this will work?” Radian asked them.

Right as he asked that a black clawed hand reached out from the hole. They watched Ruby crawl up out of the hole. “Yes.” Ilia slowly nodded, “It did.” She said before she started to walk over to the spider girl. “Glad you could get out.” She forced a smile. When she got there, she was reminded of how when Ruby stood normally. Ilia could only see her bottom tit’s nipples at eye level.

Once she got on her feet. Ruby started to dust her arms and human body off. “Great now I got dirt in my joints.” She complained as she rubbed her legs and body. Making all the dirt from the joints fall to the ground.

Ilia felt a sweat drop go done the back of her head. “heh.” She quietly laughed. _‘A big… hyper monster complaining about getting dirt in her joints.’_ She mussed.

After Ruby got herself cleaned out she looked over to the two boys. “Hey! Are you just going to stare? Or are you going to help figure out how to get me out of here?” She yelled at the males. They flinched at her loud voice but then started to come over.

Ilia held back a laugh at their response. “Ruby.” She drew the breast drider’s attention. “We should find a place to hide. There are some dangerously giant Grimm that… we need to avoid.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, “Scared of just a few Grimm?”

“They where as big as these halls,” Ilia explained getting a bit tense.

Ruby sighed annoyed. “Fine we can hide but do you know where we all can hide. One that fits me too?” She asked the woman.

Radian spoke up, “Yes there was a spot that we found. It’ll just fit you.” He said as he shifted on his feet. Which drew Ruby’s silver eyes to his hips. Seeing Myrtrnaster was in his hips.

She sated at the male, _‘Where did he get it?’_ She thought. Right now she needed to get them to trust her enough so, _‘If I just attack him for it. It will not end good.’_ Rolling her head she looked up back at the blue haired one. “Lead me.” She commanded.

Nodding Radian turned and said, “Follow me.” In just a few minutes the four arrived at the cut out hole in the passageway.

Looking around Ruby noted, “I just barely fit.” She complained. Rowan leaned against the wall with crossed arms.

“Hey. You can fit in here with us.” He said with a raised voice.

Killing intent leaked out from Ruby as she rolled her eyes to stare him down. A chill ran down his spine while she spoke. “I am a hyper breast drider. So excuse me if having my nipple rubbed like this makes my breasts burn with pleasure.” She hissed making everyone blush. “And I don’t know about you. But being in an unwanted never-ending pleasure gets distracting.” She then shifted a bit to get more comfortable, making her milk slosh around loudly for them the clearly hear.

The three went red in the face. _‘How does she have no shame.’_ Rowan thought. Ilia just started at her four tits on her chest. But no one noticed that Radian’s pants got a bit tight.

At that moment a giant clawed hand form a gigantic Grimm smashed into the floor out in the hall. Everyone turned to watch the Grimm walk by. Not even reacting to them. “Well, I suppose that could be a problem for you.” Ruby teased at the three.

She looked over to see how Rowan and Ilia was a bit pale at the sight. “Just happy we are getting you out of here,” Radian said making the others nod in agreement.

“Now what?” Rowan asked looking around the group. “We need to find a way to get the breast drider out of here.”

“Rowan!” Ilia hissed, “Do not make Ruby mad.”

“Doesn’t bother me,” Ruby said with a hand on her hip. “I am a breast drider.” Her lips curled into a seductive smile.

“Right….” Ilia trailed off with a sweat drop.

“Hey, Ruby.” Ruby instantly turned to her left to look down at Radian. “I got a question.”

“What is it?” Asked Ruby. She crossed her arms under her lower breasts to cup them. Stirring the milk around.

“This is a personal thing.” Radian gazed right into Ruby’s eyes.

 _‘Personal?’_ Ruby thought as she crossed her arms. Ilia’s head snapped up and glared over to him. Her eyes started to widen.

Rowan’s face turned a bit stern as he starred at his friend.

“What so of thing?” Ruby asked.

Breathing in slowly Radian took a minute before he answered. “I _need_ to talk with you alone.” Ruby nodded at that and looked over to Ilia and Rowan.

“I need to talk to your electric boy,” Ruby called over to the other two. They shared a glance with each other before looking at Ruby and Radian.

“Fine.” Ilia sighed tiredly. She put a hand on her hip. “Just please make sure you do not injury him.” She demanded.

“I get nothing from harming him,” Ruby rolled her eyes at the Faunus.

 

“It’s a deal I want to make with _you_.”

 _‘Going behind their backs.’_ Mussed Ruby. A small grin came over her lips, “Just between us. What is it?”

“There are two things I want to talk to you about. One is personal and the other relates to me and my other teammates.”

“Go on,” Ruby told him as she put her right hand on her chin and her left hand running under her breasts to touch her right elbow.

“My personal deal, I want to be turned into your living abdomen breast when I am about to die.” Radian started to explain.

Ruby’s face perked up as she heard that with a muted _oh_ slipping out of her lips.

“Or whenever you want to.”

“Sounds like you got a kink. Boy.” Ruby cooed. “But why should I agree to this?”

"You can absorb the semblances of people you consume, right?" Radian asked the predator.

Putting her hand on her chin, Ruby started to think. _‘Maybe… well, I got RT if I can.’_ She then looked down at the boy. “I should be able to. If not, I know how I can. But I still don’t see how it would help me.”

Radian had a small blush as she said that. “You know you would acquire my Semblance and aura once you do absorb me,” Radian reminded her.

“Oh!~” Ruby’s six eyes started to sparkle. “Well when you say it like that.~”

Blake’s eyes lit up. _‘Wait, predators can do that?!’_  She mentally cried as heard what they were talking about. She bolted right to the womb wall above the cervix. She banged on the womb wall. “Ruby!” She cried. “Don’t do that!”

Weiss rolled her eyes, “Blake why is that a problem?” She asked. “If Radian is transformed and absorbed into Ruby Breast Abdomen then you would never loose him.”

“But he would be stuck living as her breast abdomen. The very thing we are in!” Blake cried.

“Blake I understand that you are frustrated but… I agree with Ruby.” Weiss looked away and rubbed her arm. “If he wants to help, make Ruby stronger then we should do it.” Weiss rested her head in her hand. Her comment made Blake’s ears fold.

“You can’t be serious.” Blake hissed. “He’s a human being. Just like you.”

Rubbing her head, the Heiress replied. “It’s up to Ruby what is going to happen.” She then shrugged.

On the outside of the womb, Ruby replied. “So I can do it any time?” She asked.

“Well…” Radian trailed off and rubbed the back of his head. “Can it wait till after we all get out. You need our help to get out and just absorbing won’t make them trust you.” He reasoned.

Sighing Ruby admitted. “Fine. I can see how they are needed.”

“So what do you say to our personal deal…  or contact?”

Ruby crossed her arms with a huge toothy grin. “Works for me but I can absorb anytime once we are out of here.” She looked down at the boy who seemed happy. “Just be aware that. While I’ll let you still live as apart of me. You will only be able to talk to mentally to me and who I want inside my womb.” She the watched him nodded. “Oh.” She suddenly added on. “You will not have all of your senses you have as a human.” She leaned in. Letting her breast milk slosh around loudly in her breasts.

“Guess I can’t complain about that.” Smiled Radian.

 _‘He is going to make a fantastic new tool to use.’_ An excited Ruby thought.

“Ruby! No, don’t do that!” Blake’s voice cried through her flesh.

“You don’t get to decide,” Ruby’s words stung the neko’s ears. “ **You’re** _mine_ now. Just stay quiet in your new safe home. **Nothing** can harm you _anymore_.” She reached back with a hand to stroke her own breast abdomen. “And neither of you two tell the others about Radian’s and I’s agreement. Otherwise, I am going to absorb Radian and ditch your two friends the moment I get outside.”

Weiss felt a bit pale, but she sighed, “I might not agree with that… but I will always have your back.”

Blake, on the other hand, felt her blood freeze. “F—fine... Ruby…” The strength left her legs, making Blake collapsed to her knees. She dropped her head with her forehead resting against the womb. Tears continued to come out of her watering eyes. _‘I guess I really am hers now.’_ The reality of her having no ability to go against Ruby’s will.

“So what is this other thing?” Ruby asked after looking back at the boy.

Radian grew a more serious look. “Ruby we really need your help.” He said. He watched Ruby lean back into her breast abdomen with a pondering look.

“I bet.” Ruby dryly mussed. “You guys seem disparate for help.”

“Look.” Radian breathed. “I know you want to kill Salem as much as us.” He paused to let that sink in. “And I want to secure you as an ally in killing her.”

Ruby dipped her head. “Look. I really only agreed to work with you to get out.” She reminded him. “And I doubt you will have anything that can make me agree.”

“What about Weiss’s old weapon and yours?” Radian asked. That made Ruby freeze. Weiss perked up and started to speak through her body.

“Weiss. Let me talk to him.” Ruby told Weiss. “And yes I am going to be getting my hands on it for you.”

“Well, I have Weiss’s Nystmaster here.” He pulled the rapier off of his belt for Ruby to see.

“I saw and I am listening.” Ruby simply said.

“Listen I will try to help you get your hands on your old weapon Ruby and give you Weiss’s here,” Radian began to bargain. “In exchange for helping Blake’s gang.”

“She has a gang?” Ruby’s eyes rolled back to her abdomen.

“More of a resistance or group of people she and her wife gathered to fight against Salem.”

“I see.” Noted Ruby with a  hand at her chin. “There is a second part to this contract. Other than a guarantied team up.”

“Yes,” Radian said before taking a deep breath. “Listen I want myself and my teammates to be allowed in your womb if need be.” He let the words sink into the driders mind. “I don’t want my teammates or I to die if simply being in your womb is a better choice.”

“ _Why should I agree to that.”_ Ruby’s cold voice stung Blake and Radian.

“We are tools to you.” He stated. That made Blake’s head snap up and Weiss look in the direction of his voice.

“I wouldn’t say tools.” Ruby hummed. “More like accomplices.”

“Then won’t it be better to put us away in your womb if it would keep us alive?” Radian asked. His question made Ruby pause. “Because if we die then we cannot benefit each other.”

Ruby sat down with a sigh. “Tch.” She leaned back into her breast abdomen. “I know. **FINE**. You three can but only in the right situation.”

“Thank you.” Radian dipped his head in thanks. Raising his head he spikes. “Here it is.” He took the Nystmaster off of his belt to hand to Ruby.

Smiling with joy. Ruby held it in her hands. “Why is there no dust?” She tapped a finger on a chamber.

Shrugging, “I think it was emptied on purpose.” Radian suggested.

“I see. Regardless.” Ruby sighed. She looked it over again for a minute. “Well, I am not losing this.” She then lowered the weapon before her sex. She breathed in deep to relax before she closed her eyes and pushed the weapon into her sex.

Watching in awe, Radian stared at the site of the rapier just sliding through the red flesh lips. It went in so fast that Radian just barely noticed the blush on Ruby’s face.

“Whew.” The red head said in relief. Slowly she got up to her feet. Looking over to the boy she watched him nod and say one last thing.

“Thank you for agrees to my deals. Especially my more…” He slowed down and breathed. “… _personal_ one.”

“You made great points and I just might have to get you once we get out of this hell hole.”

Blushing slightly, Radian nodded and the walked away to the others.

“Hey what happened to that weapon?” Rowan asked.

“I gave it to Ruby,” Radian said without looking at him.

“What!” Rowan snapped. He grabbed Radian’s collar. “WHAT THE FUCK!” He roared at his friend. “Why would you give it that monster?!”

“Rowan.” Ilia’s voice raised. Her stern tone made him freeze. “Shut up.” She ordered. “Let go of Radian.” She watched him comply then then looked over at Radian. “Radian, I want to know why you gave it to her.”

Shrugging slightly, “To completely recruit Ruby as our ally.” Ilia’s and Rowan’s eyes went wide with slightly a gap mouths. “I was able to convince her to join us.”

“Then what about that personal thing?” Ilia asked. Rowan nodded as well.

“It’s nothing that you two need to worry about.” Ruby’s voice sent a chill through their spines, excluding Radian. She shifted on her legs to make her milk slosh loudly again in all of her breasts. She looked down at Radian who stood right next to her. “It’s a personal matter between us.” She then looked back up at the two. “If a situation arises that I need to tell you what it is about. I will till you then.”

They gulped. “Fine.” Ilia bite her lip.

“Who had those explosives?” Ruby crossed her arms.

“Me…” Rowan nervously answered.

“Then get ready.” Ruby smiled. “We are going to blow up the ceiling.”

 

 

“Hey. You three.” Ruby called over her shoulders. Her eyes were only slightly glowing. Right before Ruby was a giant grim turned to stone. She wasn’t able to see past her hyper breast but she could feel the three walk around her.

“Silver eyes are so awesome!” Rowan threw his arms in the air as he yelled with joy.

Radian nodded and walk a bit closer to the beast. “You can make it crumble to dust right?” He looked over his shoulder. Ruby nodded.

Ilia lowered her head just a bit and bite her lip for a second. She let out a heavy sigh, _‘The power of the silver eyes.’_ She looked at Ruby out of the corner of her eyes. _‘We really cannot afford to lose her cooperation.’_ Gathering her nerves. “So where do you want to start?” She asked Ruby.

The breast drider rotated her head to look at her. “First we are going to see if my Crescent Rose is on this floor.” Ilia nodded. “If it is not, I want to get to the first floor of this fucking base.” She cussed.

“I think it will be here,” Radian said. “If we could find Weiss’s weapon. Then we can find yours here.” He directed his words at Ruby.

She nodded and looked around, “Then let’s get looking.” After she said that, the four started to explore the entire floor. Every time they thought they found something, it ended with nothing until they reached a back corner of the entire floor.

There was a small hallway that Ruby could not fit in. Once again, Radian found a weapon at the end of it. There was no trap of any kind and Radian returned with Crescent Rose. He gave the weapon back to Ruby who had swung it over her shoulders.

They did not waste any time in getting to the elevator shaft and used more explosives to create a hold big enough for Ruby to climb through.

 

 

“Finally! No longer in that damn jail!” Ruby exclaimed as she stretched her arms and legs out. The three others stood next to her. Putting down her arms she looked over to the halls. “I hear food.” She licked her lips.

The three others paled. Ilia spoke up, “Um Ruby we need to move fast.” The breast drider stared at her. “We are their prey and not their predator.”

“Like sexy me.” Ruby shifted as to show off her body.

“Ruby we can’t risk any fights.” Ilia started to reason.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby sighed. “Fine. Just stay close to me as we go.” She ordered. “But I want to eat. I need to eat for three now.” She put a finer to her lips.

“Tch.” Rowan made a noise. _‘Only because Blake agreed to stay in your womb.’_ He pulled his hands out of his pockets before grabbing his weapons. “Say Ruby.” Ruby hummed for him to continue. “If Blake wants to get out of your womb. Would you like her?”

“Hell no.” Ruby hissed. “ **She** _is_ **mine**.” Ilia bit her lips and looked away with frustration.

“You can’t treat her as some pet of yours.” Rowan started to raise his voice. Rage lanced his every word. “She is a human. Just like me.”

Ilia’s head snapped up at those words. She started to stare at him. _‘He never called a Faunus a human before. Then again he never treated us any different than any human either.’_

“I don’t care.” Ruby leaned into Rowan. Letting her tits swing before his blushing face. The sounds of her milk filled his ears. “I only agreed with Blake to help and team up with you all in exchange for her to be mine.”

“Tch.” Rowan bit his lower lip. “You really don’t seem to care about my leader’s thinks.”

Ruby continued to stare at him. “It doesn’t mater what she thinks anymore.” She stared him down for a bit. “Now that she is mine.” She reached back and squeezed her breast abdomen. Not wanting to continue talking with him she turned away and started to walk a little bit into the dark hall. ‘I really should just use him as bait for the Grimm.’

“Rowan,” Ilia called over to him. The look of understanding filled her face. “I know and feel the same way. But we cannot argue with Ruby about this.”

Rowan growled. But nodded.

Ruby was ignoring the two agree but as she walked away. A chill went down her spine as some terror filled her body. _‘Shit! Blake will be made if they die!’_ She thought.

The three humans did not see a Deathstaker running towards them from hallway on the right of the elevator. Its red eyes pierced the darkness as it came around the corner. Rowan paled as the Stinger can down at him. Ilia quickly grabbed and pulled him back. They both rolled on the ground before getting to their feet next to Radian. Right before they went to attack.

Ruby sprayed milk silk from her abdomen nipple to slam into its stinger. The Grimm was lifted off its feet and slammed into the wall. A loud clanging noise filled the hallways as it stinger slammed into the metal wall. Rose shuttered into rose petals to slam the creature with her hyper abdomen. Knocking it into the wall once again. Leaving it a bit stunned.

Licking her lips, Ruby turned around to stare down the Grimm. Reaching down she grabbed its right claw. Ruby opened her jaw wide and forced the death stalkers claw into her mouth.

Rowan started to go blue as he watched her started to swallow the beast. Her mouth was opening impossibly wide. His legs went weak, making him fall to his ass.

Ilia gulped. “This is unreal.” She said as the Grimm’s arms were traveling down Ruby’s throat. Her belly started to stretch out to fit it.

“Well, you don’t see that every day.” Quipped Radian. He let out a whistle that made his friends turn their heads at him. Ignoring them he watched how Ruby’s body stretched to slide the Grimm’s main body down her throat.

Ruby hummed as she felt her prey start to squirm around in her belly. Reaching down she started to rub her giant belly. She gazed over its long tail before slurping it down like a noddle. She then let out a huge belch.

She stroked her belly, Ruby felt it start to shrink down rapidly. She turned around to look at the shocked three. “What?” She asked the three.

“Did you just eat…  the whole Grimm?!” Rowan stammered.

Slowly Ilia nodded with wide eyes. “How did you..”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “I am a predator. Grimms predator.”

“That is going to last you a long time.” Rowan.

Ruby stroked her belly again. “Are you kidding?” The breast drider remarked. “This’ll only last a few minutes.” Once she said that her belly started to shrink rapidly. Her prey squirmed wildly as it got digested. She eyes flashed silver for a second as she moaned. “So filling.”

“A fast digestion.” Whistled Radian. Rubbed his head with his hand.

“I…  something is wrong with this.” Rowan looked at Illa and Radian as he pointed at Ruby. Who didn’t gain any weight.

Deadpanning, Ruby walked over to them. She put her hands on her hips. “What could possibly be wrong with what just happened?”

Putting his hands in the air. “Oh, I don’t know.” Rowan started to complain loudly. He dropped his hands back down and before standing up. “The fact that you just swallowed a Grimm.”

Rolling her eyes, she leaned back into her breast abdomen. As she did, once again her milk sloshed around. “I am a predator of Grimm. They are my food.”

“Does that mean.” Ilia started to ask. “That other people with silver eyes can eat… Grimm.”

Shrugging at that response. “I don’t know. I just know that I am.” She answered. “But I just thought of something.” The three shared a look. “I can’t wonder far from you three if am to protect you.”

“Protect us?” Rowan spat. “We don’t need your help.” He balled his fists as he starred her down.

Ruby looked away and rubbed her forehead. “Well, I need to do so until we all get out if I can keep Blake happy.” She sighed.

Ilia grimaced sat her friend’s name. _‘Even when she is trapped. She still finds a way to help protect us.’_ She looked past Ruby to stare at the abdomen for a bit.

 _“Ruby.”_  Blake’s voice cried through the flesh.

“Hmm?” Ruby, her head to look back at the breast. “Blake? What’s the matter?” She rubbed the breast softly.

 _“Can’t you just…”_ Blake’s voice trailed off. _“Can’t you put them inside your womb with us? Juts till we get out of here?”_

Ruby and Blake’s teammates froze.

“Like hell, I am getting into that monster’s womb!” Screamed Rowan.

Ruby didn’t react right away to her girl’s request. In fact, she stayed still and silent.

“Shut up dumbass,” Radian said to Rowan.

“Weiss. What do you think?” Ruby asked. Everyone looked at Ruby when she said that.

 _“Well…”_ Weiss started to reply. _“I think that it is fine. They would only be inside till we get out. And Blake would be happy.”_

Ruby turned and looked back at the three. She sighed and then expressed a very distasteful expression. “Guess you are coming in.” She then reached over her shoulder to pick up her Crescent Rose. She then lowered it before her breasts and gently shoved it right her sex. _‘Better do that now then loose her again.’_ She thought about her weapon. She got up and stood right before the three. “IF _anyone_ of you bitch about this. I will leave you out and use you as live bait.” She threatened. All three gulped.

 _“Ruby!”_  Blake cried.

“I think I need to make my womb soundproof.” Muttered Ruby. Ilia gulped at those words.

 _‘If she did that…. Then Blake wouldn’t be able to know what is going on out.’_ She figured.

“Alright, you first.” Ruby turned and looked at Radian. The male nodded and then got on his knees under her four breasts.

Looking straight ahead at eye level was a pussy that was the same sized like a normal human. Only that it was as red as her breast abdomen nipple.

Her slowly put his hands up to her sex. Before he touched it, Ruby reached down and grabbed his hand to force them into her moist soft yet firm lips. Her lips gripped onto him hard, and her muscles pressed against his wrists. Forcing his arms to start to follow into the wet yet safe red cave.

The force of her sex was so strong that Radian was able to go limp as his head started to be kissed by those red lips. His face got wet when the tip of her lips touched his ears. Ruby began to moan as a fire began to grow in her sex. She grinded her hips as his entire head entered her pussy. She gasped for air as her vagina spread open to slide his shoulders right in.

Red darkness filled up Radian’s entire while he traveled through the flesh tunnel. _‘Wow, never thought it would be this soft and warm.’_  The unbirthed teen thought. Quickly his hands came to the cervix, that pulsing flesh valve opened right up to let his hands slip in. Finally, able to bend his fingers, he smiled to himself.

Blake looked down to her left to see the valve open up. Two hands stuck out. Without saying a word, she reached down and grabbed Radian’s hands. She then started to pull him up. As she did, his arms slipped on through with ease. However, as she did, it would create a pleasure filled burn in Ruby’s crotch. Making her moan loudly. With a large wet pop, Radian’s head pushed through the tunnel’s end.

“Wow… that was tight.” He commented as he came in passed his shoulders. “And warm.”

“That it is,” Weiss spoke up from her spot in the corner. Still bundled up in milk silk blankets. “So, you are Radian.” She said as he continued to slide more than halfway in. She watched his hips slip on in.

Ruby once again moaned as she grinded her hips. There was n auditable slack as he lower lips snapped shut. Her entire legs were shaking and burning with pleasure. Even her nipples grew a bit stiff. She just reopened her eyes as Radian finally made it all the way in. “T- th-ere.” She moaned hard. Trying to catch her breath.

Rowan took a step backwards with a pale face. “I am not getting in you.”

Slowly Ruby regained herself. But her legs were still a bit weak with erotic joy. “Suck it up.” She hissed. “ **I don’t** want to but Blake _really_ wants you all _inside_ till we get out.” She leaned her body forwards. Letting her milk slosh loudly once again. “But… I could leave you out alone.”

“Just ignore him.” Ilia quickly requested as she covered the loud mouths lips. Ruby turned her head to look at her. “I know you do not like him.” She argued. “But we do need him to come back with us **alive**.”

 _“And I won’t let you let him die.”_ Blake cried through the womb again. She felt Radian moving around. Trying to find a spot.

Ruby didn’t look back at her breast abdomen. “I am not going to let him die.” She said. Only after a minute, she muttered under her breath. _“Yet.”_ She thought. _‘But the moment he is about to die I am not helping him.’_

“Ok, Ilia. You get in last. I need to get Rowan in.” She informed Ilia.

Nodding Ilia grabbed Rowan by the arms and pinned them to his back. “Hey! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry but you need to get in too.” Ilia breathed with a heavy sigh. She then guided him under the four breasts to the drider’s sex. Rowan started to protest but was silenced when Ilia forced his head into Ruby’s sex. She imminently moaned with a red face. _‘Wow her puss is so red…. And lush and puffy.’_ The Faunus soon found herself in a trace as she pushed Rowan on it. She didn’t even notice how her hands came right up to touch Ruby’s lips. Blushing she pulled back her as his waist and hands got slurped into the boob drider’s womb.

“There…. Just me let…” Ilia breathed in relief. “Whew… thanks for this Ruby.”

“Thank your ex leader for it.” Ruby crossed her arms. “If Blake didn’t mean so much to me I would never have put you three inside me.” Her cold words sung Ilia. Breaking any thankfulness that she had.

“Then I guess I need to get in. But don’t you need some help finding your way?” Ilia asked Slowly with a nervous tone.

“I’ll be fine. I have all the time in the world.” Ruby put her hands on her hips. “Now climb in.” She put a hand down at her pussy lips. “I want to get out of here now.”

Ilia sighed as she looked away for a second. She looked back and then moved to position herself right under the four tits. Those red lips seemed to be waiting for her. She took a deep breath and then slammed her face into the lips. They naturally opened up for her entire head to effortlessly slide into that moist, and soft tunnel. _‘the air smells stale.’_ She thought. She closed her eyes as the muscles molded to her form as it grabbed her.

A thought entered Ilia’s mind. _‘it’s as if I am being heat shrink wrapped.’_

Ruby’s moaning filled her eyes as she bumped into the cervix. As soon as she felt that firm flesh valve. It opens with a soft fleshy noise and her head slipped into the giant womb chamber. Blinking she started to look around as she continued to get slurped in. “It’s bigger than I thought.” She said aloud.

Nodding Radian walked over to her and started to help her get in all the way. “It really is.” He agreed as he helped her get in up to her waist.

Ruby started to grind her hips again over Ilia’s legs. Her sex was burning hot with pleasure. “Ohhh.. ~” She moaned as she leaned her head back into her hyper milkshake. With a loud flesh smack together when the rest of Ilia entered her womb. “If anything…” She panted. Her legs were still weak and wobbling a bit as she stood. “… You three were so erotic.~” She cooed.

 _“I am not your fuck toy!”_ She heard Rowan yelled through her flesh.

 _‘Blake’s feelings be damned.’_ Ruby scowled mentally. _‘Next time he is in danger I am going to leave him.’_ She groaned and rubbed her forehead. “Blake I need you to shut your dumbass friend up.” She command. “Now. Or I am literally going to rebirth him an feed him to a Grimm.”

 _“Ruby!”_ She heard Blake cry. _“Your joking…  you wouldn’t do that.”_

“Right now I have you and that is all I care about. I really don’t give a damn about them.” Those ice cold words sent chills down everyone’s spines except for Weiss.

Blake smashed her hands against the flesh as she pressed the top of her head on the soft flesh. “Ruby… I”

“Don’t forget you are mine now and you agreed to it.” Ruby’s predatory words stung Blake in the heart.

 _‘She is right I did agree to this.’_ Blake choked as her eyes watered. “Rowan.” She said in between her tears. “Just don’t say anything about Ruby.”

Rowan started to seethe, rage filled his face. “I can’t she took my friend and leader from me. Like how I lost my sister.” Everyone’s face fell and Blake ears folded. He put a hand over his chest. “I can’t and won’t let anyone I like vanish.”

Weiss who was quietly watching looked over to the standing male. “That’s Cute to say. But.” She got out of her silk blankets. Everyone turned to look at her. “Right now, I need you to treat my gir- treat Ruby nicely.” Blake’s eyes narrowed at the change in words. “You were not ever going to be allowed in here. So be grateful that you are somewhere that nothing can touch you.” She tilted her head a bit. “Now I know how it is to lose someone close.” She looked right at Rowan. “And I do sympathize with you. However. Please treat Ruby with respect.” She stopped right in front of his face.

“Fine.” He spat. “But I want out as soon as Ruby gets out.”

Ilia walked over to Blake and touched her shoulders. “So does Ruby know her way out?”

Weiss shrugged. “No idea really but if you three can get in there has to be a way out for us.”

“The way in collapsed on us,” Radian told Weiss as he sat down.

 _“Who had the explosives?”_ Ruby asked through the flesh as she walked.

“Me.” Rowan sat down. His face still covered with a scowl.

 _“Once I find that entrance I need to rebirth you so you can destroy them.”_  She informed them as she walked.

Ruby slowly made her way through the metal halls. Her silver eyes taking in all the details. Her senses set at high alert to react to anything. _‘Some Grimm better come out. A King Taiju would be a nice breast snack.’_ She thought as her eyes darted round the hallway. _‘I still need to produce more milk for Blake and Wiess.’_ She stopped and licker her lips as she walked out into the middle of a hall. There was a giant Grimm, a King Taijitu starred her down before lunging at her.

She vanished in a blast or Rosa petals to fly through the air. She only returned to normal form right before the snake as she swung around her breast abdomen. She smacked it in the side of the face to force it’s head into the wall. She grinned and lactated out a milk torrent. Plastering it’s black head to the wall as the milk hardens into silk. Right after she finished the white head strike. But Ruby curled her fingers, making milk silk launch out from her red nipple and curve magically through the air.

Her eyes burned a silver flame as she controlled the silk webbing. Quickly making a platform for her stand on. Then in just a split second, she threw her hands out to command more silk to strike out from the walls and entangle the second head of the demon. “Oh, goodie! More milk!” Her nipples turned hard. She started to slowly bring her hands togather. AS she did the silk guided the white head to her top left nipple She pressed its nose up to her nipple and got a cold tingle shot through her boobs.

Ruby moaned as she felt the snakes head starting to slip through her nipple. The red nipple opened and stretched to let the snake slide through. Making her nipple get hit by a cold tingle as she breast vored the death snake. She turned her head over to see the other snake half. With her still flaming silver eyes.

She swung out her right arm to control more of her milk silk from her spider abdomen to shot out and tear the beast from the wall. The silk guided the snake head to rough her right nipple. Its cold snout sent a tingle through her boobs. Gasping with a huge blush she felt it slide in through her boobs one opening. With just the grip of her nipple, she pulled the snake's heads completely into her breasts. She tilted her head back up and moaned as she felt the two squirming. Trying to get lose. But her expanding breasts just continued to pull them in without issue.

Dropping her head back down the top two boobs were already big and round enough to fit an entire Taijitu head inside. She reached down and blushed as she stroked her soft skin. Stimulating the milk to stir around the King Taijitu’s heads. _‘You are my new milk, my friends.’_ She mentally spoke. With a huge grin, her breasts opened, even more, to suck in the snake at a faster rate. At this point, there was only the gray area on the snake left handing out of her hyper boobs. Her nipples pinched down on the snake halves, pulling them into each breast. She stuck out her tongue when the pleasure hit her breasts like a truck. Her legs went weak. Burning hot as she felt on her ass.

Leaning her head back she felt the strain on the snake was to much. She closed her eyes, she didn’t need to see how the snake tore in half to know what happened. Her nipples loudly smacked shut. “F~ u~ ck!~~” She moaned hard. “You~ Wh~ ere~ exactly what I needed!~”

She looked down at her two 20ft round tits. She stroked them. Massaging her sensitive milk machines. Keeping her eyes closes she felt them shrink as the milk transferred through her body into her breast abdomen. Filling her milk sack back up and providing some food for Blake and Weiss. After a  few minutes, her breasts shrank down to 10ft round. “Mm, I could get used to this.” She gripped herself. _‘Granted it should be all four tits that should be the same size. Perhaps five feet round for all four?’_ She thought to herself. She shook her head. _‘No need to think about it till after I get out.’_

Her thoughts came to a halt as she heard growing up ahead. She looked up down the hall to see Beowolfs of various sizes coming her way. She liked her lips once again. “Come to mama.” She cooed. “Cause she is hungry.” She jumped down the floor of the hall.

Meanwhile, inside of her womb, all of her passages were laying on the flesh floor and walls. Blake was laying next to Weiss with her head on her shoulder.

She was complexly quiet as she listened and heard Ruby indulging herself.

“I take it back,” Rowan said randomly. Breaking the silence. “Being inside her womb is a lot better than being out there.”

Weiss laughed, “Well it won’t last. I guarantee you.”

Huffing, “I’m aware.” Rowan dryly said.

“She sure is enjoying herself,” Radian said referring to all of the noises of her stomach digesting her prey.

“That is disturbing.” Ilia expressed. Blake nodded. “Listening to a predator eat prey.”

“Hey!” Weiss called out. “That predator is Ruby. My friend.”

Ilia grimaced. “That doesn’t make it any better.”

Weiss shrugged and replied. “Hey, she is your new comrade.” She rubbed her forehead. “I don’t want to deal with this.”

“As long as she helps me get revenge for my sister. Then I am happy.” Rowan said.

“Who is your sister?” Weiss asked the boy.

“Pyrrha Nekos.” Weiss’s mind froze.

“Wait. Pyrrha is your sister?!” Weiss yelled. She bolted upwards off of the wall. But still sitting on the flesh floor. “She never mentioned that she had a brother.” She said.

Rowan sighed. “She is my half-sister….” He said without looking back at her. “It’s a long story.”

Weiss nodded. “I understand.” She looked at Blake who had a solemn face. “I guess everyone here knew that except for Ruby and I.”

Softly Blake answered. “Yes.” She looked up into Weiss’s blue eyes. “When we first met Rowan and Radian. He told us about this.”

She yawned. “Well, I am tired. Wake me up when we get out.” She leaned back into the flesh and pulled a silk blanket over her. And then looked at Blake. “Want some?” She asked Blake. Slowly Blake nodded and let the white-haired girl cover her with the same blanket.

Ilia looked over to Wiess and sighed as she looked away.

 _“What the fuck!”_ A loud snake like voice yelled. Everyone but Weiss paled inside the womb. _“How the hell did you bitch get out!”_

Ruby was standing out in the middle of the giant hallway. _‘Finally, I have a more leg room.’_ She thought behind her poker face. “Well fuck you too snake bitch.” She yelled back giving the Grimm Naga the finger.

The black haired Naga started to ball fists. Rage filled her body. “Fuck it. I am going to enjoy devouring you.” A predatory smile grew on her face. She leaned back before she started to shift on her tail. Pacing around in one place to give the allusion that her tail was endlessly moving.

Ruby stretched out her arms and cracked her fingers with straight out stretched arms. She began to grin as her four tits all shrank down to their normal size.

The Naga narrowed her eyes at that. Not knowing that Ruby transferred all of the excess milk from her breasts into her breast abdomen. “What’s your name snake food?” Ruby randomly asked.

“Lyra.” The giant Naga named Lyra said. Gazed over the strange drider before her. _‘What a weird spider. She is made of a breast.’_ She thought as she gazed at the breast abdomen. An idea then came to mind. _‘I bet it’s sensitive.’_ She grinned right before she lashed out with her tail.

Not bothering to look at the tail. Ruby leapt high into the air. She then lowered her abdomen a bit to blast out some milk silk which bent and curved in the air. The silk collided with the walls to create a wide silk platform for Ruby to land on. “Missed me bitch.” She stuck out her tongue.

A tick mark grew on Lyra. She seethed, “Such a childish woman.”

With a sweet smile, Ruby spoke. “Oh, I am childish?” She sang, “Like hell I am!” Milk silk shot out of her breast abdomen to curve in the air. Her eyes started to burn with a soft silver flame as her seemly endless amount of breast milk tore at the Naga.

Lyra bent sideways to let the silk spray right past her. Picking up her weapon. She spun it her right hand before thrusting it at Ruby.

Ruby curled a pinky finger, right as she did Lyra found her arm and weapon entangled by silk. It rapped all around her arm and bladed spear. The spider girl’s lips started to curl as she tilted her head sideways. Then a crazed expression came over her as she was the Naga trying to pull herself free.

 _‘Why can’t I just…  rip this apart!’_ Lyra gritted her teeth. _‘This is bullshit!’_ She cussed. She flicked her tail for a second only to freeze as the feeling of silk brushed up against her tail. Her red eyes shook as she looked around. The entire hallway was coated in milk silk. “What- When!” She cried in shock at the coated hallway.

Grinning Ruby laughed. Her eyes started to burn brighter. “Just now!”

The Grimm Naga gritted her teeth. She flicked her tail back after herself. Aiming to smash Ruby in the back of the breast abdomen. Yet, Ruby completely vanished. Only to reappear on the wall to Lyra’s right.

The breast drider giggled at the sight of the surprised snake girl. Her tail had gotten wrapped up in the silk platform that Ruby made from before. “Aww.~” She teased. “Is the little snake trapped?~”

 “Go to hell!” Hissed Lyra. She continued to struggle with her tail and arm.

Ruby shot back. “Sorry but I already was in hell for the last ten years!” She reached out and grabbed a strand of silk wire. She yanked it to her right. Once she did, silk wires rose from the ground and entangled the Grimm. Lifting the giant creature into the air. Leaving her suspended in an uncomfortable position. A loud clang filled the hall as the weapon smashed into the floor.

Arms were crossed behind her back with her hands stuck between her snake booty. Her entire white tail was bent and forcibly coiled around itself. Her human body was completely stiff due to the silk that wrapped around her entire body. And hanging upside down from the ceiling did not help. All of her blood started to rush to her head.

Jumping down to the floor, Ruby landed with grace. She then skittered over to stand directly underneath Lyra. She had a read fox like grin on as she looked up at the Naga. “Aww not able to stand being on the ceiling?~” Giggled Ruby.

Lyra groaned. “You suck. You little spider.”

“Breast drider.” Ruby corrected. “And one hungry one at that.”

Lyra laughed at her. “How can a little spider eat me?” She smiled. “You couldn’t even fit me in your belly.”

“Well I can but…” Ruby trailed of with a singing voice. She turns around to lay on her stomach. She grinned to herself with a blush while she pointed her breast abdomen high into the air. Letting the Naga see that lush red nipple stare her in the face. “I am more hungry in my breast here! ~”

Lyra’s face paled. She gulped and as she starred at that hungry spider boob ass. She yelped as she felt her body getting lowered down slowly to the nipple. She only had to inch down a little bit before she nose touched the red nipple.

Its firm and cold touch sent a chill down the snake Grimm’s spine. The orifice in the nipple opened right up, letting her noise slip right in. The smile of breast milk quickly became overwhelming as her face slipped on in.

A chill shot through Ruby’s breast abdomen as she began to slurp the Naga into her body. Gasping for air, pleasure hit her body like a truck. It over flowed her body, forcing her to pant. _‘That’s right! Be a good pleasure toy!~ Get in my breast abdomen!~”_ She mentally cried.

The milk sloshed around in the hyper chamber, it filled Lyra’s ears as her face was completely inside of that nipple. The wet tunnel through the nipple soaked her face. Forcing her to close her eyes as she got lowered into that hungry as boob. _‘This can’t be real!’_ She thought in denial. _‘Death by a breast…  abdomen.’_ She started to shake her ass and tail.

Trying to get free but all of her strugglings just turned on Ruby more. She moaned hard and her nipple opened up even farther to swallow the white skinned naga’s head in all of the way.

Instead of finding a pocket of air on the other side of the nipple. Lyra just felt her face get completely soaked by breast milk. _‘What? She can’t be full!”_ Her panic turned into terror.

The predator smashed her four tits into the silk covered floor. Her swayed her hips from side to side as she was fully entranced by erotic joy. Her four nipples tingle and grew against the silk. She turned her head to the side. Breathing slowly she felt the ears of the snake creature popping into her nipple. She grunted as Lyra’s entire head got soaked in the milk.

Instinctively, Lyra opened her mouth to breath only to swallow milk as she made a disparate gasp for air. The silky-smooth milk started to pour into her ears and fill her noise. Making her head buzz as that breast slurped her in. _‘Everything is so dark!’_ Thought Lyra once her sight went black. _‘Come on!’_ She cried as she tied to pull and wiggle her hands and arms free from the bindings. But all her struggling did was make the silk seem to behave more like wire and dig into her skin.

The shoulders of the naga popped into the breast abdomen, forcing the breast to slowly grow. Ruby began to hum while the pleasure continued to fill her body. Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes while the struggling naga’s breasts started to get squeezed into her nipple’s orifice.

Swaying her breast abdomen from side to side. She half closed her eyes. Her lips turned into a smile. Her nipple stretched with a hard burn as those two breasts forced the nipple apart. She shuttered while the breast entire her breast with a wet pop. _‘Ooooh, ~~ The hardest part…~~ Now just the easy part!~’_ She sang to herself with a smile.

“You will make me so much milk!~” Ruby painted. She reached underneath her breasts with her right hand. She started to fondle her nipple. She began to move it around like a throttle between her fingers. She gasped while the naga’s belly slid into her hyper tit.

At this point, it began to grow and expand to fit the naga’s body inside. She felt the creature’s head slamming into her flesh walls. The naga gritted her teeth as the red flesh rubbed against Lyra’s cheeks. Once again, she opened her mouth to try to breath only to have her lungs filled with breast milk. She stopped trying to breathe and had to swallow the milk. Sending it down her throat upwards into her belly. _‘No!’_ She cried the rest of her human body and hands slipped into her milky grave.

Ruby let out a huge moan as she felt the hips and ass rubbing against her burning nipple. That ass jiggle and bounce with each contraction that Ruby’s nipple did. Slowly it pulled the ass cheeks in. Forcing them togather as they squeezed right between the nipple. The moment that her ass popped in. Ruby’s expanding breast wobbled around. She gasped as the naga’s body forced her breast abdomen to grow to an insane size. “Twice as big…” She gasped as she looked back at her breast abdomen. “And.” She stopped and breathed heavily. She then made a toothy grin. “Your’ not in all the way!~”

Squeezing her nipple, she moaned once again. Even harder than before. With a strong pull with her nipple, the tail started to tear on into that hungry ass breast. Forcing it to grow and expand. Swaying her hips, she made the breast abdomen shake and sway as the naga got forced to get bundled up inside of the milk sack.

The milk was too much for Lyra as she blacked out due to the lack of air. Her limp body got buried under her coiling tail. In just a few minutes, Ruby slurped the rest of the long tail into her gigantic breast abdomen.

Shuttering she moaned as she continued to rock her hips. Spinning the knocked out Naga in her tit. Slowly she felt her breast start to break apart the snake monster girl. Turning her into milk.

Ruby slowly breathed with a blush. _‘So good!~’_ She smiled to herself. Slowly she took a hand to lift her human half up. She looked back at her tit abdomen, it’s size was insane. _‘Tripled.’_ She grinned at the sight. She slowly rocked the boob, feeling her milk slosh around inside. “Damn. That felt so good. I need to do that more often.” She spoke aloud.

 _“Ruby… “_ Blake’s weak voice called through the womb. _“Is that…  Naga gone…”_

“Yep.” Ruby popped the p. She got onto her shaking legs. All of them were still burning with soreness. “Turned into breast milk.” She happily giggled.

The four inside her paled white at that.

Ruby started to look around, eventually, her silver eyes stopped at the sight of the fallen weapon.

Ruby skittered over to it to reach down and try to pick it up. “Damn. What the hell is it so big?” She looked over the giant naginata that laid on the ground. “I can’t even lift it.”

 _“Because she was so damn tall?”_ Blake suggested.

Ruby grunted. “Damn it. I wanted to take it.” She pouted childishly. She crossed her arms and looked away from the weapon

 _“Still a weapon nut.”_ Blake deadpanned at her old friend.

“Tch”, Ruby bit her lower lip. “Touché. But I want it.” She complained.

Ilia rolled her eyes. “Just leave it. You can get another one… later.”

“I rather take this one,” Ruby replied. “It would be so fun to modify it.” She grinned to herself.

 _‘Still a weapon nut.’_ Deadpanned Blake.

The boob drider sighed as she gave up. She looked away from the weapon for a minute. Ruby blinked, “What…” she turned her head to gaze at the weapon again. The weapon glowed red and started to rapidly shrink down till it stopped at the same size as Crescent Rose. “Well, this is nice.” She grinned as she reached down and picked up the normal sized weapon.

Grinning she spun it in her hands for a bit. Doing some mock movements. _‘Feels good.’_ Without thinking to much she lowered the weapon down to her sex. Then she pushed it in shaft first. “Blake I need you to grab it. Put it somewhere in there.”

Blake closed her eyes as she dropped her head with a sigh. “Alright.” She got out of her covers. She walked over to the cervix and grabbed the weapon as it was pulled in.

Once it was all the way inside she looked around for a spot. After a minute she found one and laid it against the flesh wall a little ways away from her. Slowly she got back up the blanket with Weiss. “This is so twisted.”

 _“How is this twisted?”_ Ruby asked.

Ilia rose an eyebrow, “You are unbirthing a weapon.”

The predator just rolled her eyes. “That’s not twisted.” She replied.

Not bothering to continue to talk to them. She turned and made her way to a side hallway. Only to stop when realization smacked her in the head.

 _‘Shit I need to lactate milk or I can’t get out.’_ Ruby realized as she looked at her absolutely massive breast abdomen. She sighed with slumped shoulders. Depressed at the thought she breathed in. “Might as well get it over with.” She looked around for the hall that led to the elevator shaft.

Taking aim, she closed her eyes and took aim down the hall. She then shot the excess Lyra milk into the hall. The milk shot down through the giant hole in the wall. Pouring down the shaft.

A burned pleasure shot through her nipple. Ruby went weak in the legs. Shuttering she blushed a hard red as she fell to the ground. Her legs completely straightened out. She had to hold her human body with her burning weak arms.

 _‘This- feels—amazing!”_ She thought as she panted. A moan then escaped her lips as the cold smooth milk left her hyper breast abdomen. Shrinking down as she lost all of her excess milk. Once she stopped her looked over her shoulder to look at her normal sized boob spider body. _‘I need to fill it up like that again…’_ She told herself. _‘Permanently.’_ She smiled.

She stretched her arms and back. Ruby slowly turned around. “Time to leave for good.” She began to skitter through the tunnels.

 

Before her was the giant closed cave entrance. Ruby sighed, “Hey. Rowan is it?” She asked. Not bothering to look back at her womb. “Do you still have some explosives?”

 _“Yes…”_ Rowan slowly said. _“I do.”_

Smiling Ruby started to pull the male to her cervix. With a strong pull, she yanked his head back through her flesh tunnel. With a stoic face, she felt his head pop out of her sex with a wet pop. “Come on. Get all of the way out so we can get out.” She ordered him as she used her muscles to force the rest of the boy onto the dirt ground. Underneath her breasts, Rowan landed face first. Slowly he crawled out from under her four breasts. Muttering under his breathe about smelling like sex.

After a minute of stretching, he looked over the rock wall. “Think you can break it?” Ruby crossed her arms.

Rowan looked over his shoulders back at her. “Yes.” He slowly said before looking back at the wall. “I think I have enough to at least weaken it enough to pry an opening through.”

Ruby nodded, “Well then get it done. I need to finally see the sky.” She ordered.

He slowly nodded before pulling out the last of his gear. “Give me a bit to set it up.” He told the monster girl. Ruby nodded and stepped back. She then waited for a little while for him to get it all ready. Once he did, he walked back to her and then turned around. “Well here goes nothing.” He breathed. He pulled the trigger on the remote. Loud bangs and flashes of light filled their vision. Forcing the two to close their eyes.

Once the blight and smoke that kicked up died down they could see the light that was leaking through the huge cracks in the stone. “That’s it?” Ruby huffed. She looked at the moon light that came through the cracks. “Do you have any more?” She asked Rowan. He shook his head.

“No.” He replied. “But hey. I broke through half of it!” He swung an arm out at the damage.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Not enough. But I think I can break it down.” She said. “Stand back.” She then turned around and point her spider nipple at the rocks. With a single spray, she blasted milk silk out to the rocks. She turned around as she continued to spray it so she could grab the silk rope in her hands. Then with one strong pull, she forced the rocks that were still stacked up to fall apart. “Now that is a hole!” She yelled as she stopped lactating. Before them, moon lightly filtered through the now reopened cave entrance. She rolled her head to look at the red head. “NOW!” She said excitedly. “Lets get out of this fucking hell hole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Originally I was going to have Ruby unbirth the Blake’s old team. Remember that she now belongs to Ruby. But I decided it made no sense. Till farther in the chapter. Which I thought was a great spot to do it too. That and it allowed me to show everyone’s wide range of emotions.
> 
> That and writing Ruby going on a vore-orgy was a lot of fun. Helps show how twisted her mind become. Granted it was started by a magical contract. I personally view it was also some that naturally happened.
> 
> I know that there was a lot of you who really wanted more of this story so here it is! And thank you all for either loving the idea of a breast drider or who is completely indifferent about it. Just here for the story. For those who have been waiting please leave a comment on what you think about the chapter.
> 
> Also, so you know I updated the chapter cover images. The drawing of Ruby is drawn by OppaiCanon. Check him out on DevaintArt and on [ Twitter](%E2%80%9D).
> 
> A reminder that my challenges are still open, and you can PM if you want to do one. Or you can go the Aryion to pm me if you are reading this on Archiveofourown.org.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Challenges and Plot ideas**  
>  Plot Path 1  
> Ruby be let out by Salem so she can expand the way that she plays with her. Playing and tormenting her by letting her explore the post-apocalyptic world that is now in ruins. Due to all the humanoid Grimm monsters and all the demonic monsters that prey on humans.
> 
>  **Adoption Version**  
>  Now if you like the idea of the story. You can continue it in your own way. You can take the chapter and remix it and then continue it. If you do not like the breast drider you can make her a drider. Just follow my rules here.  
> 1\. Ruby cannot get kill, by being vored or killed like with a gun. NOR can she age  
> 2\. Weiss cannot age but will reform inside Ruby’s womb if killed or vored  
> 3\. Ruby must stay as a breast drider or a normal drider  
> 4\. Ruby must have unbirthed and prefers to keep Weiss in her woman
> 
>  **Story Idea**  
>  The story idea would be a lot like this chapter. Here are the rules.  
> 1\. Ruby with one of her teammates IS captured by Salem  
> 2\. Ruby must unbirth and hold her teammate at full size in her womb  
> 3\. Salem plays some kind of game with Ruby by letting her out into the world. BE CREATIVE!
> 
>  **Plot Path 2**  
>  Ruby fights and frees herself. Ruby would find a way out of the prison that she is locked up in.  
> This one was simple since Ruby herself would break free. 
> 
> **Adoption Version**  
>  This is simply an option if you want to continue the story and give it your own spin. Here are the open ended rules.  
> 1\. Ruby must escape  
> 2\. Ruby will prefer to almost never let Weiss out  
> 3\. Ruby cannot get kill, by being vored or killed like with a gun. NOR can she age  
> 4\. Weiss cannot age but will reform inside Ruby’s womb if killed or vored
> 
>  **Story Idea**  
>  Now if you just like of Ruby breaking out. Then here is that version and its rules. They are also open ended.  
> 1\. Ruby with one of her teammates IS captured by Salem  
> 2\. Ruby has to unbirth and hold her teammate at full size in her womb  
> 3\. Ruby breaks out on her own
> 
>  **Plot Path 3**  
>  Ruby be turned and forced into Salem's pet who is sent out into the world. She would use these times she is sent out to try to find and unbirth her friends into her womb. Trying to find and save them.
> 
> Adoption Version  
> This’ll be a continuation of this story. INSTEAD of Ruby agreeing to be Salem’s toy. She is mentally broken into accepting herself as Salem’s toy.  
> 1\. She is mentally broken and willing becomes Salem’s toy  
> 2\. Ruby will want to FIND and work for Salem so she can find and Forcefully unbirth and keep her teammates and Team JNPR in her womb.
> 
>  **Story Idea**  
>  1\. Ruby had been captured by Salem  
> 2\. Salem would send her out to do missions for her  
> 3\. Ruby uses those missions to unbirth and hold her friends  
> 4\. Her friends must try to find a way to free Ruby from working to Salem


End file.
